Summer
by Shouraichi Rein
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya menyukai seseorang tapi kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya? ketika kau menyentuhnya maka ia akan menghilang. Sanggupkah kau bertahan? Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dalam fict ini. KaiHun. KaixSehun. EXO. fantasy, Shounen-ai, romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Summer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast **

**Oh SeHun**

**KAI**

**Etc**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka ya wkwkwk jadiii~ maap maap aja kalo absrud, gaje, aneh, gak masuk akal, jelek, dsb.**

**Oiya, cerita ini aku ambil dari anime movie sekaligus manga yang judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori E", nah, jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa **_**pernah liat adegan yang ini/kayak kenal jalan ceritanya **_**ini emang aku ambil dari anime movie yang satu itu tapi nanti pasti ada alur yang beda dari aslinya kok. Yaaa~ intinya sih gak seratus persen mirip fufufu XD**

**Ups, lupa satu lagi jangan hera ya kalo kadang ada nama yang ada semacem campuran bahasa jepang, soalnya ini emang udah konsepnya. Jadi, ada beberapa nama yang aku tiru dari anime movie itu yah~ itung-itung perpaduan korea sama jepang lah yaa hmmppfff #MAKSA**

**.**

**HnME ©Yuki Midorika**

**.**

**KaiHun **

**.**

"_**Laki-laki bertopeng"**_

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mari kita mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Apakah kalian percaya dengan yang namanya Legenda, mitos, atau hal-hal sejenisnya? Atau kalau kalian percaya akan hal seperti itu, apakah kalian pernah melihat makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam legenda atau mitos tersebut? Percayalah bahwa mereka akan dapat kau lihat di saat kau tidak mengharapkan mereka, di saat kau tak menyadarinya, atau bahkan terkadang hanya dapat kau rasakan di sekitar tubuh mu tapi kau tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

Aku ceritakan sebuah kepercayaan yang berkembang selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya di salah satu desa yang letaknya jauh sekali dari pusat kota, Seoul. Kisah ini menceritakan tentang hutan Yamagami-san di sisi lain Gunung Seongjisan. Yang konon katanya barang siapa yang menginjakkan kakinya ke hutan itu maka dirinya akan tersesat untuk selama-lamanya di hutan itu. Karena di dalam hutan yamagami-sama itu banyak terdapat _youka_i[1] , entah siapa yang memulai gosip itu yang pasti pembicaraan yang mulanya dari satu mulut ke mulut itu sudah sangat terkenal sampai detik ini.

Akibat dari kepercayaan penduduk sekitar, meski gunung itu menjadi tempat wisata di musim gugur, meski sering di jelajahi oleh pendaki tetapi tidak ada yang mau datang ke hutan itu. Sehingga para pendaki yang sudah profesional membuat jalur baru, jalur yang menghindari hutan itu.

.

**.**

**.**

"nanti kalo sudah sampai aku pengen makan semangka yang bannyyyaaakkk hehe~" celetuk seorang anak yang sedang melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya melalui jendela kereta yang sedang di taikinya. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya yang putih,menggemaskan, dan di tambah dengan pipinya yang agak chubby Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tidak tahan untuk mencubit pippinya. Ugh /

Seiring cepatnya kereta melaju pemandangan yang di lihatpun semakin mengabur. Tapi, itu tidak menghentikan anak kecil itu untuk menengok ke arah luar jendela. Di tambah musim panas seperti ini membuat semua pemandangan menjadi indah. Dimulai dari pepohonan yang tampak lebih menghijau dan sedap di pandang mata, langit biru yang mewarnai langit dengan eloknya cocok sekali berkolaborasi dengan awan yang berwarna putih, dan ditambah dengan teriknya mentari musim panas menambah kenikmatan bagi mereka yang sedang berlibur di musim panas. yaaa~ contohnya adalah anak yang satu ini.

Nama anak yang sedang berlibur di musim panas itu adalah Sehun, Oh Sehun nama lengkapnya. Usianya baru enam tahun tetapi kecerdasannya berada di atas teman-teman sebayanya. Meski demikian sehun tidak pernah sombong atau sok-sok an. Di besarkan dalam keluarga yang sederhana, penuh rasa tanggung jawab, dan rendah hati membuat sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang anak yang ceria,anak yang aktif, selalu penasaran akan suatu hal yang baru di temuinya, tidak suka memilih teman, dan mudah bergaul. Itulah mengapa banyak orang yang menyukai sosok anak ini. _**Teruslah bergerak ke depan meski air matamu masih menghiasi wajahmu dan hatimu masih sakit akibat masa lalu!**_ . Itu adalah motto dari keluarga sehun yang sampai saat ini masih di ajarkan untuknya. Ah, Sungguh keluarga yang solid.

Setelah sekian lama sehun dan ibunya duduk di dalam kereta, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di stasiun tujuan mereka. Perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan. Meski ayahnya tidak bisa ikut berlibur musim panas bersama dirinya, sehun tetap senang karena hanya di musim panas saja sehun bisa bepergian jauh dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih sejuk ketimbang di daerahnya yang sudah tidak mempunyai lahan hijau lagi.

Walau sehun sudah sampai pada stasiun yang di tujunya perjalanannya belum selesai. Sehun dan ibunya masih harus berjalan beberapa ratus meter lagi untuk sampai ke rumah pamannya sehun.

.

.

.

.

"AH, AHJUSSIIIIIIIII~~ " teriak sehun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Ini tentu saja karena sedang melihat pamannya sedang makan semangka di teras depan rumahnya. Paman sehun yang usianya nyaris menginjak setengah abad ini langsung memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kirinya mencari sumber suara yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"eh, bukankah tadi ada yang memanggil namaku? O-oh atau hanya perasaan ku saja?" tanya paman sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa tadi hanya halusinasinya saja, paman sehun mengedikkan bahunnya tak acuh. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ada sebuah suara yang sama memanggilnya lagi. Paman sehun kembali mencari sumber suara. Lalu kembali tak memperasalahkannya lagi dan melanjutkan acara makan buah semangkanya. Dan pada akhirnya ada suara yang sama memanggilnya lagi, hanya saja sekarang rasanya lebih dekat bahkan sangat dekat tapi yang aneh dari jarak yang sedekat ini suara itu seperti bisikkan dari arah belakangnya.

"ah..ju..ssii~" suara bisikkan itu sungguh nyata bulu kuduk paman sehun tiba-tiba berdiri. _Jangan-jangan~ iii-itu..._ , otak paman sehun masih penuh tanda tanya dan enggan memikirkan lebih jauh tentang apa yang ada di belakangnya sekarang. Bak adegan slow emotion dalam film horror , kini paman sehun memutarkan kepalanya dengan perlahan ke belakang dengan hati-hati. Peluh mulai membanjiri kening paman sehun. _tidak! Ini masih siang tidak mungkin ada... _pikiran paman sehun masih membuat hipotesis yang kekanak-kanakkan.

Glup!

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi paman sehun akan melihat sosok apa yang memanggilnya dari belakang. Tinggal sedikiittt lagi~ dan putaran kepala paman sehun semakin melambat. Sementara sehun yang memang sejak awal ingin mengerjai pamannya itu sudah tidak sabar akan tingkah laku pamannya sengaja memperlambat gerakkannya. Untuk apa? Mungkin untuk lebih mendramatisir adegannya -_-"

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar langsung saja ingin meneriakki pamannya itu lebih kencang agar kaget sekalian. Sehun mengambil nafas yang panjang dan siap untuk meneriakki pamannya tiba-tiba saja...

"AAAAAH~..."

"HUAAAAA!"

Jlep!

"khekkhekhek..."

... semangka yang di pegang oleh paman sehun masuk ke dalam mulut kecil sehun. bahkan nyaris setengahnya masuk ke dalam mulut itu. Oke, paman sehun tidak sengaja melakukan itu. Paman sehun kaget ketika hal pertama yang di lihatnya adalah sebuah entah sesuatu yang bulat bewarna coklat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar seperti ingin memakannya. Salahkan poni sehun yang menutupi matanya sehingga yang terlihat dari sudut pandang paman sehun hanya sesosok hantu yang tidak punya mata yang seperti ingin memakannya.

Dan akibat dari gerakkan paman sehun yang tanpa perasaan langsung memasukkan semangka itu ke dalam mulutnya membuat sehun langsung tersedak. Dan sehun langsung terjelembak ke belakang sambil terus berusaha mengeluarkan buah itu dari mulutnya. Paman sehun yang baru tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya tadi langsung membantu sehun mengambil buah semangka itu.

Setelah sehun berhasil di selamatkan, paman sehun langsung menatap lekat-lekat sosok di hadapannya saat ini. begitu pula sehun yang juga menatap paman sehun dan langsung memberikkan senyumannya. Paman sehun tidak mempercayai sehun ada di depannya saat ini. well, yang tidak di sangka adalah sehun yang mulai tumbuh tinggi, rambutnya yang mulai menutupi keninginya bahkan nyaris menyentuh matanya saking panjangnya. Berbeda sekali saat terakhir di lihatnya, saat sehun masih...bayi. Buset paman sehun sedang sakau sepertinya! Maapin dia yak teman-teman #OeyFokusSamaFanFictnya ! #TepokJidat hehe~ mian. Yosh, ayo mulai lagi!

"whoaa...SEHUUUNNN!"

"AHJUSSIIIII~"

"SEHUUUNNN"

"AHJUSSIIIII~"

"SEHUNNN"

"AHJUSSIIIIII~"

"mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini hun?" tanya paman sehun pada akhirnya. "eh, kan paman yang mulai" balas sehun yang di akhiri dengan muka datarnya. Sementara paman sehun hanya menyengir lebar sambil menggaruk tenguknya –yang pastinya sedang tidak gatal-. Bagaimana sehun tiba-tiba berada di belakang paman sehun? hmpp... itu sebenarnya salah paman sehun yang terlalu fokus memakan semangka hingga akhirnya dia kurang memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya . Sehingga saat sehun datang, paman sehun itupun tidak menyadari ke datangannya.

Tangan paman sehun terangkat untuk menyentuh rambut sehun lalu mulai mengacak-acak rambut sehun. tapi lama kelamaan perlakuan lembut itu berubah lebih kejam. Dengan tiba-tiba paman sehun langsung menjitak kepala sehun *jangan ditiru adegan ini yak -.-v* .

"JANGAN MENGAGETKAN KU SEPERTI TADI BOCAH!" ucap paman sehun yang seperti kerasukan raja iblis. Sementara sehun hanya mampu menahan rasa sakit dari jitakkan pamannya dan langsung memasang wajah puppy-nya tentu saja dengan maksud untuk meminta ampun dan hehe... meminta semangka yang sudah di sediakan paman sehun di atas nampan.

"mianhae~" sehun menunduk berkali-kali dan ketika mengangkat kepalanya sehun langsung memasang wajah memelasnya. Paman sehun yang melihat itu langsung mendesah pasrah, menghadapi anak yang satu ini. "yayaya~ terserah kau saja hun, nah sini makan semangka bersama paman" sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menurut dan mensejajarkan duduknya dengan pamannya. Tapi dalam pikirannya sehun membanyangkan sehun sedang mengkibarkan bendera kemenangannya, menang atas pamannya _hmppff~ aku menang! Wahaha~ _batin sehun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memakan semangka, sehun memohon izin pada paman,bibi, dan ibunya untuk bermain di luar. Sehun bukan tipe anak yang pendiam nyaris seluruh waktunya di gunakkan untuk beraktivitas di mana saja. Hanya saja paman dan bibi sehun yang mempunya masalah dalam hal keturunan membuatnya mudah jenuh di dalam rumah. Jadi, sekarang sehun memantapkan dirinya untuk bermain di luar. Semoga saja dia tidak tersesat karena sejujurnya ini baru pertama kalinya dia menikmati libur musim panasnya di sini.

"aku main dulu neeee~" teriaknya setelah selesai memakai sendal hal yang terdengar dari dalam rumah itu seperti "ya", "hati-hati sehun", dan "jangan pulang sore-sore". Dengan itu sehun langsung pergi keluar mencari petualangan baru. Setelah pergi beberapa meter dari rumah pamannya, sehun baru menyadari bahwa ternyata di belakang rumah pamannya terdapat hamparan sawah yang luas. Sepertinya sawah itu milik pamannya sehun. terlihat dari sawahnya yang masih menyatu dengan halaman belakang rumah paman sehun.

Sehun semakin terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan di tempat ini, angin yang berhembus melewatinya yang sejak tadi sepertinya ikut menemani langkah sehun kemanapun dia pergi. Bunyi khas yang di timbulkan oleh gesekkan antara satu daun dengan daun lainnya yang di sebabkan oleh angin itu menjadi melodi yang menyenangkan pendengaran sehun. sehunpun mulai mendengungkan beberapa lagu yang ia hafal nadanya. Tiba-tiba dengungannya berhenti ketika ia tak sengaja melihat kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang rendah melewati dirinya. Semakin menjauh dan sehunpun mulai menggerakkan kemampuan kakinya untuk mengejar kupu-kupu itu.

Jauh. Sehun semakin jauh dengan rumah pamannya. Apalagi matanya yang hanya terfokus dengan kupu-kupu itu membuatnya tidak melihat kemana kakinya terus menuntunnya pergi. Pijakkan yang tadinya berupa aspal lambat laun berubah menjadi pijakkan yang masih terbalut tanah. Jalan yang mulanya mendatar itu kini mulai miring persis seperti jalan menuju bukit. Pepohonan yang mulanya jarang kini menjadi lebih banyak dan saling berdekatan, pemandangan yang indah tadi itu kini berubah menjadi semak belukar.

.

Dan tanpa sadar kini sehun mulai memasukki hutan yang memiliki cerita mistik di dalamnya. Sehun memasuki kawasan hutan yamagami-sama.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berlari, melewati apapun yang ada di depannya. Peluh keringat yang mulai menghiasi keningnya tak ia hiraukan. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah dia harus keluar dari sini. Yup, sehun sudah tersesat di dalam hutan yamagami-sama. Hutan yang konon katanya banyak di jumpai youkai. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan youkai-nya karena sehun belum mengetahui kabar tentang hutan di sini. Yang sehun permasalahkan di sini adalah jalan keluar.

Sehun sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk keluar dari sini. Sehun sudah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari sini. Akan tetapi apa yang di carinya tetap nihil. Ugh, rasanya sehun jadi menyesal mengikuti kupu-kupu tadi. Kalau bisa sehun ingin memutar waktu. Tapi... itu mustahil bukan?

Sehun sudah lelah berlari apalagi sepertinya dari tadi sehun sudah melewati tempat ini sebanyak tujuh kali. Itu tandanya sehun hanya berputar-putar saja di tempat ini. akhirnya sehun yang sudah kelelahan dan kesepian itu mendudukkan dirinya. Tempatnya begitu sunyi, cahaya matahari tidak tembus sampai ke tanah akibat pohonnya yang sangat lebat. Yang mampu di lihat sehun sejauh mata memandang adalah semak-semak dan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Sehun kecil sudah putus asa. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. sehun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kakinya yang sedang di tekuk ke atas. Seperti anak kecil yang ingin menangis. Dan tak lama kemudian sehun menangis sesenggukan sambil sesekali memanggil ibunya, ayahnya, pamannya, dan bibinya untuk segera menjemputnya. Bahu sehun bergetar hebat, perpaduan dari rasa takut dan sedang menangis.

Srek. Srek.

Tapi di sela sehun yang sedang menangis itu sehun mendengar sebuah bunyi dari arah depannya. Seperti seseorang atau sesuatu tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sehun mengankat kepalanya berharap seseorang datang untuk menolongnya tapi hasilnya tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lantas sehun kembali menangis.

"0ey! Anak kecil... " sebuah suara menghentikkan acara menangisnya. Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya, mencari sumber suara. Dia melihat ke depan tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Lalu mulai mengedarkan kepalanya ke kanan, hasilnya sehun hanya dapat menemukan semak-semak. Lalu sehun memutar pengelihatannya ke arah sebaliknya. Masih dengan pandangan awas mencari objek yang tadi memanggilnya. Pohon, pohon, pohon itu yang di lihatnya. Lalu mata sehun menangkap sesuatu di balik pohon. Sesuatu yang menjulang tinggi. Itu manusia memakai celana, berpakaian kemeja dan memakai kitsune[2] mask. Ah laki-laki bertopeng! Pikir sehun dan tanpa aba-aba sehun langsung berlari menuju ke tempat laki-laki bertopeng itu berada.

"akhirnyaaa... aku selamat! Aku selamat hahaha!" teriakya sambil berlari dengan kedua tangan di bentangkan selebar-lebarnya ke depan. Kebiasaan sehun saat terlalu senang adalah sehun langsung memeluk orang yang mampu membuatnya senang, contoh dari kebiasaan anehnya itu seperti saat ini. sehun terus maju, dan membuat gerakkan sepeti ingin memeluk laki-laki itu.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan sehun dapat memeluk seseorang yang memanggilnya itu. Tapi anehnya laki-laki yang memakai topeng kitsune itu malah menghindar dari sehun. walhasil, sehun yang sudah terlanjur melompat ke arah laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur . sehun meringis karena mukanya mencium rumput dan lagi jatuhnya tidak elit sama sekali.

Sehun mengangkat setengah tubuhnya untuk duduk di hadapan laki-laki itu. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Sehun baru tersadar laki-laki itu memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dengannya, memakai celana bahan yang panjang bewarna dark blue, lalu memakai kaos lengan pendek bewarna hitam kaos itu masih di lapisi lagi oleh kemeja lengan pendek warnanya putih dengan sedikit corak bunga anggrek yang terletak di bahu kirinya, rambutnya bewarna putih dan memakai topeng. Melihat wajah sehun yang menatap kesal ke arahnya membuat laki-laki ini merasa bersalah. Akhirnya laki-laki ini bertopeng ini angkat bicara.

"mi-mian, kau...anak manusia kan? Kalau manusia menyentuhku, aku akan menghilang" kata laki-laki ini dengan suara yang ah entahlah susah di jelaskan yang pasti entah mengapa sehun senang mendengar suara ini. tapi tentu saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengurusi masalah suaranya. Sehun yang mendengar perkataannya langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi penuh tanda tanya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut. Setelah mencerna perkataannya ekspresinya berubah lagi menjadi ekspresi bingung.

"manusia? Memangnya kakak bukan manusia?" ucap sehun dengan polos. Matanya masih menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, meski terhalang topeng tapi sehun masih setia menatapnya. "di hutan inilah... aku tinggal" katanya, membalas pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh sehun. "heh?! Kalau begitu... kakak ini... youkai kah?" ungkap sehun dengan mata yang bersinar dan raut wajah yang kagum kepada sesosok yang ada di hadapannya. "eh, tapii... menghilang itu~ apa maksudnya?" tanya sehun lagi. Sehun dan laki-laki ini beradu tatapan, sehun yang masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari menghilang itu mencoba menyentuh laki-laki ini. tangan sehun terangkat ke depan mencoba menyentuhnya.

Hup.

Gagal, sehun gagal menyentuhnya karena laki-laki ini menghindar memundurkan sedikit badannya sehun pun jatuh. Tapi tidak sampai terseungkur seperti tadi. Sehun kembali berdiri dan mencoba menyentuhnya lagi namun laki-laki ini berhasil mundur lagi. Berkali-kali sehun mencoba menyentuhnya berkali kali juga dia menghindar. Hingga pada akhirnya saat sehun mulai percobaannya untuk yang ke sembilan kalinya. Tanpa sehun sadari laki-laki ini sudah mengambil sebatang ranting pohon berukuran sedang. Sehun masih maju untuk menyentuh laki-laki itu. Sehun yang menganggap ini seperti permainan malah tertawa dengan mata yang tertutup dan berlari ke arah lelaki ini dan laki-laki ini mengarahkan ranting itu untuk memukul kepala sehun.

Dug!

"wraaauugghhuhuhu" sehun menunggingkan badanya kakinya lemas setelah di pukul seperti itu. Itu pukulan yang menyakitkan bagi anak-anak seusianya. Kedua tangan sehun melindungi kepalanya yang habis di getok oleh laki-laki itu menggunakan ranting pohon. Sakit, sangat sakit bahkan air matanya sampai menggenang di ujung matanya. "te-ternyata me-mang b-bukan manusia ya? Ti-tidak ada yang memukul anak kecil seperti itu" ucap sehun sambil menahan rasa sakit sehingga suara yang di keluarkan menimbulkan suara yang gemetar.

"menghilang artinya lenyap" laki-laki itu bersuara, kepalanya menghadap ke arah lain seperti tengah menerawang ke tempat lain. Sehun bangkit dan langsung menghadap ke arah youkai yang memukulnya. Tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut.

"yamagami-sama memberikan sebuah mantra kepadaku, bila manusia menyentuhku... maka berakhirlah hidupku" lanjutnya masih memandang ke arah lain. Saat mendengar kata-katanya yang sepertinya tidak bercanda, membuat sehun merasa bersalah. Sehun menurunkan tangannya, kedua tangannya langsung di kepal dan di taruhnya tangan kecil sehun di atas kedua pahanya. Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat amat menyesal sehun memohon maaf kepada youkai di hadapannya ini "mi- mianhae, jeongmal mianhae"

"ini...anak kecil"

"huh?!"

"pegang ranting pohon ini, kau... tersesat kan? Ayo, aku antar kau keuar dari sini" ucap youkai itu. Sehun yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung membuat hatinya senang. Dan dengan tiba-tiba sehun berdiri lalu mengucapkan kata "Kamsahamnidaaaaa~" sambil berlari lagi ke arah youkai itu, bermaksud memeluk youkai itu lagi. Youkai itu mendadak mundur kebelakang karena gerakkann sehun yang tiba-tiba , youkai ini pun tidak bisa menahan teriakkannya "who-whoaaaaaaaaa"

Dug!

"kan sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhku hah~ hah~ ha~" ucap youkai itu sambil terputus-putus karena gerakkan refleksnya dan perasaan lega karena mampu menghindari anak kecil itu.

"ma-maaf kelepasan..." sementara sehun berguling-guling di rumput, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu rasa sakit yang tadi hilang kini sehun di pukul lagi dan kepala sehun kembali berdenyut-denyut.

.

.

.

.

Yang tadinya pohon-pohon tampak rimbun dan lebat saling berdekatan, sekarang pohon itu sudah terbagi menjadi dua kelompok. Sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Cahaya matahari yang semula bewarna putih kini tampak ada perpaduan warna putih dan kuning. Menandakan hari sudah sore. Dan kini sehun bersama youkai itu tengah menuruni anak tangga yang usianya mungkin sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Meski begitu tangga itu masih bagus tidak ada kerusakan sama sekali. hanya saja sudah banyak akar pohon yang mencuat dari dalam tanah dan lumut yang menghiasi permukaannya.

Mereka berjalan itu memegangi sisi kiri ranting pohon, sementara sehun sisi kanannya. Sehun tampak sangat senang menuruni tangga itu. Berjalan berdua-duaan seperti ini membuat sehun membayangkangkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya belum pantas di pikirkan oleh anak kecil seperti dirinya.

"seperti kencan saja yaa?

"kencan yang membosankan yaa?" balas youkai itu dengan nada yang datar. Padahal nada yang di keluarkan sehun tadi nada yang benar-benar lucu dan bersemangat. Youkai itu memandangi sehun yang sepertinya tidak mempunyai rasa takut akan keberadaan dirinya, muncullah pertanyaan di pikiran sang youkai.

"kau... tidak takut ya?"

"haahh... takut apa?" jawab sehun sambil menengok ke arah youkai itu.

"tidak"

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan youkai itu sudah sampai pada eum.. mungkin bisa di bilang pada zamannya itu adalah pintu selamat datang. Karena di lihat bentuknya seperti dua tiang besar yang terbuat entah dari apa yang pasti bangunan itu sangat kokoh, bentuknya persis seperti gapura dan ada beberapa tulisan buddha di kedua tiang. Sayangnya pondasi tiang ini sudah sedikit miring dan warnanya sudah lapuk.

"dari sini kau hanya tinggal berjalan lurus, lalu tinggal ikuti saja jalan setapaknya" ucap youkai itu di bawah tiang. Jarak youkai dengan sehun terlampau lima anak tangga. Sehun terdiam di bawah anak tangga.

"apa kakak selalu di sini? Bolehkah aku datang lagi kesini?" tanya sehun.

"ini adalah hutannya yamagami-sama dan para youkai... menginjakkan kaki di sini maka kamu akan tersesat. Bukankah penduduk desa mengatakan hal itu?" jawab youkai itu. Sehun masih memandang sang youkai dengan seksama. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang youkai sehun malah tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"namakku Oh Sehun, kalau kakak siapa namanya?" tiba-tiba angin kencang berhembus melewati tubuh sehun dan si youkai. Sang youkai itu tidak menjawab. Entah apa ekspresinya sekarang karena topeng yang menutupi wajahnya itu. Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada respon dari lawan bicara, sehun berbalik arah dan sebelum benar-benar pergi dia menengok ke belakang.

"pokoknya besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini, dan membawa sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" ucap sehun melihat ke arah youkai itu sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju rumah pamannya.

"Kai"

Samar-samar sehun mendengar dari arah belakangnya mengatakan kata Kai, apakah itu namanya?

.

.

Saat sehun menengok ke belakang youkai yang bernama Kai itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Youkai[1] : youkai itu artinya semacem siluman atau yaaa kayak hantu yang bisa berubah wujud gitu, nah siluman ini orang-orang jepang memanggilnya youkai.

Kitsune mask[2] : kitsune mask itu nama lainnya fox mask, jadi kitsune mask itu sebutan buat topeng yang bentuknya kayak rubah. Biasanya topeng ini kayak cinderamata dari perayaan festival gitu. Topeng ini mirip kayak punyanya anbu di anime naruto tapi sayangnya bukan topeng yang di pake anbu ya~ ada perbedaan antara topeng anbu sama topeng kitsune.

.

.

**A/N : huaaahhhh... finally kelar juga chap pertama wkwkwk. Hai hai semuaa apa kabar? Masih ada yang inget saia? Enggak? Nih flashback bentaran yak, dulu penname aku bbuingbbuingaegyo karena itu sedikit aneh jadi aku ganti deh... hasilnya malah Shouraichi Rein /pfftt... makin aneh!/ . **

**Nah maap yak aku udah ngilang selama nyaris satu tahun, ini gara-gara ku yang beberapa bulan lalu tiba-tiba aja ngambek! (padahal tugas makalah lagi banyak banget itu) Wkwkwk. Trus di tambah tugas yang emang lagi banyak banget buat aku makin sibuk dan gak sempet mikirin Ffn samsek! . /taboked/. Dan sekalinya muncul malah nambah fanfictnya deh~ maap yaa... sekali lagi maap~.**

**Ini kayaknya prolognya kepanjangan yak? Maap yak~ aku emang mikir konsepnya emang kayak gini tapi gak nyangka juga bakal sepanjang ini *lah*. Nah kalo masih ada yang gak di mengerti dalam fict ini boleh tanya. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typo(s) :D**

**Sekian yaa~ RnR jusseyo :D**

**Jaa nee~~ xD**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ucapan Terimakasih ku!

"pokoknya besok aku akan kembali lagi kesini, dan membawa sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" ucap sehun melihat ke arah youkai itu sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju rumah pamannya.

"Kai"

Samar-samar sehun mendengar dari arah belakangnya mengatakan kata Kai, apakah itu namanya?

.

Saat sehun menengok ke belakang youkai yang bernama Kai itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

Di sepanjang jalan setapak itu, sehun terus menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Kakinya masih melangkah mengikuti jalur jalan itu, sementara tangan kanannya di rentangkan ke arah ilalang yang ada di sebelah kanan (maksudnya sehun berjalan sambil mainin ilalang yang ada di sisi kanannya *susah di jelasin tapi intinya gitu, ngertikan =.=v).

Sehun tidak tau pasti sekarang jam berapa yang pasti ini sudah sore, terlihat dari langit yang mulai bewarna orange. Paman, bibi, serta ibunya pasti sudah sangat khawatir sekarang. Hhh~ sehun khilaf kalau sudah begini.

Dari ujung jalan sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat sosok pamannya sehun. sehun yang menyadarinya langsung berlari ke arah pamannya itu. Seperti biasa sehun berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya, bermaksud memeluk pamannya itu.

"wah... AHJUSSIIIIII" teriak sehun

"ha?! Sehun" kata paman sehun, dari raut wajahnya paman sehun sepertinya sudah sangat lelah akibat mencari sehun kesana kemari. Ah, paman sehun sepertinya sangat sayang kepada sehun.

"darimana saja kau sehun. kalau hilang bagaimana?! Dasar anak bandel!" sehun yang hampir sampai ke tempat pamannya itu, tiba-tiba saja pamannya langsung mengomelinya dan kupingnya sehun langsung di jewer saat itu juga. Poor sehun XD.

Reaksi sehun tentu saja langsung menangis sambil memegangi kupingnya yang barusan di jewer. Dan tak lama sehun langsung memeluk pamannya itu. Yaaa~ paman sehun melakukan itu karena dia sayang terhadap sehun. meskipun begitu, ketika sudah mendengar suara tangis sehun perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hati pamannya. Paman sehun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

**Summer**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertaiment &amp; Themselves**

**HnME © Yuki Midorika**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka ya wkwkwk jadiii~ maap maap aja kalo absrud, gaje, aneh, gak masuk akal, jelek, trus di temuin banyak typo(s), dsb.**

**Oiya, cerita ini aku ambil dari anime movie sekaligus manga yang judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori E", nah, jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa **_**pernah liat adegan yang ini/kayak kenal jalan ceritanya**_** ini emang aku ambil dari anime movie yang satu itu tapi nanti pasti ada alur yang beda dari aslinya kok. Yaaa~ intinya sih gak seratus persen mirip fufufu XD**

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun**

**.**

"_**Ucapan Terimakasih ku!"**_

**.**

**.**

**Siplah dari pada buang-buang waktu mari kita lanjutkan untuk chapter ke dua fict ini! :D**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mari kita mulai!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Setelah 'acara nangis menangis' sehun selesai. Akhirnya paman sehun dan sehun berjalan beriringan, saling berpegangan tangan. Sehun senang akhirnya pamannya datang menjemputnya. Sehun pikir mungkin orang-orang di rumah pamannya itu sudah pada lupa mengenai dirinya yang bermain keluar. Ngomong-ngomong Sampai saat ini sehun masih tidak percaya beberapa jam yang lalu sehun terjebak di hutan yamagami-sama. Lalu bertemu dengan youkai yang namanya kai.

Ah, benar youkai! Kira-kira kalau sehun bertanya tentang penunggu hutan ini reaksi apa yang akan paman sehun keluarkan? Takutkah? Tidak taukah? Atau~ hng, sehun tidak akan tau kalau sehun tidak bertanya. Sehun melirik ke arah pamannya sebentar, lalu memantapkan hatinya untuk bertanya.

"ngg~ ahjussi?'

"ne, apa sehun" jawab paman sehun, pandangannya terfokus lurus ke depan .

"apa... ahjussi percaya tentang youkai di sini?" paman sehun yang tertarik dengan dengan percakapan inipun langsung menengok ke arah sehun, sambil tersenyum dengan lembut. "aaahhh... youkai ya? Entahlah, antara percaya dan tidak percaya mengenai makhluk yang satu itu" ujarnya, dan tak lama pandangan paman sehun kembali ke depan.

"dulu~ paman dan teman-teman ingin sekali bertemu youkai. kami mencarinya di hutan. Sayangnya tidak pernah ketemu. Tapi, salah satu teman paman berkata dia pernah mendatangi festival di dalam hutan yamagami-sama. Tidak mungkin kan manusia merayakan festival di dalam hutan. Lalu festival itu siapa yang merayakan?" jeda paman sehun. sementara sehun mulai penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita pamannya itu.

"yaah... mungkin itu festival yang di adakan oleh para youkai! hahahaha... konyol banget kalau ingat masa lalu. Tapi yaa biarkanlah youkai itu menjadi rahasia hutan yamagami-sama" ucap paman sehun yang di akhiri lagi dengan terawa. Menceritakan ini membuat paman sehun kembali mengingat masa kecilnya.

Sementara, sehun mulai membayangi festival yang di katakan pamannya itu. Benarkah ada festival semacam itu? Lalu sehun kembali teringat dengan kai. Kira-kira apakah yang sedang di lakukannya sekarang. Apakah dia sudah makan? Tunggu memangnya siluman seperti itu makannya apa?. Ah, sehun teringat dengan janjinya tadi. Kira-kira apa yang akan di bawanya besok sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih karena telah menolongnya ya?.

Di sepanjang jalan pulang paman sehun banyak sekali berbicara. Sedangkan sehun hanya membalas seperlunya. Mungkin ini karena efek sehun yang sudah kelelahan dan sedang memikirkan apa yang akan di bawanya besok. Sehun jadi seperti anak yang kekurangan semangat.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di luar rumah paman sehun sangat sepi. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Berbeda sekali dengan di rumah sehun yang masih ramai sampai malam. Suara jangkrik saling sambung menyambung di luar sana. Apabila keluar rumah pasti akan menemukan kunang-kunang yang sedang berkeliaran mencari pasangan. Bulan dan bintang yang tampak sangat elok di daerah ini menambah nilai plus dalam suasana pedesaan. Tempat berlibur yang sangat cocok bagi orang yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya dan yang sedang stress.

Sehun dan yang lain baru saja selesai makan malam bersama. Kini sehun tengah pergi ke arah dapur, bermaksud mencari sesuatu yang bisa di bawanya besok. Apa? Sehun harus membawa apa untuk kai besok? Daging kah? Mie kah? Makanan yang berkuah kah?. Oh atau bubble tea! Minuman terlezat itu siapapun pasti suka kan? Apalagi banyak varian rasanya, kai pasti suka. Eh tunggu… disini kan tidak ada yang jualan bubble tea!

Hhh~ sehun mendesah dan dengan itu sehun mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, matanya masih melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tinggal satu tempat yang belum sehun kunjungi, yaitu kulkas. Mungkin kalau sehun membuka kulkas dia akan mendapatkan sesuatu.

Kosong sehun tidak menemukan apa-apa di bawah. Hanya ada beberapa masakkan mentah dan sayuran saja di dalamnya. Sehun menyerah dan kembali lagi ke ruang tengah. Tempat dimana paman, bibi, dan ibunya sedang mengobrol bersama.

Sehun berjalan dengan gontai ke ruang tengah. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Sehun bisa saja tidak datang kembali ke tempat itu dan melupakan kai, atau sehun biasa saja berpura-pura lupa tentang janjinya itu. Sehun bisa saja melakukan kedua opsi itu.

Tapi… itu bukan hal yang baik, keluarganya tidak pernah mengajarkan sehun untuk lepas tanggung jawab seperti itu. Sehun harus dating ke hutan itu. Sehun harus membawa sesuatu sebagai tanda ucapan terima kasihnya kepada kai. Itu HARUS. Tapi apaaa? Apa yang harus sehun bawa. Sekali lagi sehun mendesah. Bibinya yang melihat sehun seperti itu langsung menegurnya.

"eh sehun…kamu kenapa nak? Sepertinya lelah sekali" Tanya bibi sehun, kepada sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar tamu. Sehun tidak jadi mengobrol bersama keluarganya itu. Kantuk tiba-tiba saja menyerbu dirinya. Sehun harus istirahat.

"hmm….bi, aku lelahhoaamm"

"oiya sehun… tadi siang bibi dan ibumu membelikan ice cream. Bibi lupa mengatakannya, tapi jika kamu mau ada di freezer ya" ucap bibi sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. Sehun hanya menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas lalu masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. Suara gelak tawa terdengar di ruang tengah. Itu suara terakhir yang sehun dengar sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar.

Sehun segera merilekskan tubuhnya, uapan panjang keluar dari mulutnya tentu saja sehun menutup mulutnya saat menguap. Lalu sehun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Ketika sehun menutup matanya sehun kembali teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang, pertemuannya dengan kai, sehun yang tersesat, kepalanya yang di pukul dengan ranting oleh kai.

Mengingat itu sehun mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang tadi siang di pukul oleh kai. Sedikit benjol tapi rasanya sudah baikkan. Pandangan sehun jatuh ke atas langit-langit atap. Kai… nama itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian matanya mulai memberat. Dan lama kelamaan mata kecil itu sudah tidak dapat bertahan dan akhirnnya sehun menutup matanya. Dengkuran halus lolos dari mulutnya.

Sehun kecil sudah terlelap dengan nyeyaknya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya.**

Sehun terbangun pukul delapan pagi. Tubuhnya jauh lebih membaik sekarang. Yah meski tidak dapat di pungkiri rasa pegal masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tetapi sehun yang memang pada dasarnya hiperaktif dan bocah yang periang itu tidak mempermasalahkan rasa pegalnya. Bahkan sekarang sehun sedang berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan ternyata semua sudah berkumpul. Paman sehun yang sedang membaca Koran di meja makan, bibinya yang sedang sibuk memanggang roti, lalu ada ibunya yang sedang membuat susu. Mereka semua sudah rapi kecuali sehun. Sehun yang baru bangun tidur hanya dapat menguap melihat tingkah laku mereka.

Setelah berhasil duduk di bangku meja makan, sehun langsung menidurkan kepalanya lagi di atas meja makan. Paman sehun yang melihat keponakannya seperti ini hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menutup kembali koran yang tadi di bacanya.

"hei...sehun ini meja makan bukan bantal"

Sehun hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja. Cahaya mentari pagi ternyata sudah mulai menyinari rumah paman sehun. kicauan burung-burungpun mulai terdengar. Dari bangkunya sehun dapat melihat ke luar jendela, hutan yamagami-sama.

Kalau mengingat nama hutan itu...rasanya apa yang di alami sehun kemarin bagaikan mimpi belaka dan bagaikan imajinasi yang di ciptakan oleh otaknya. Di zaman seperti ini dimana sudah mulai menunjukkan ke eksistensi dari alat-alat elektronik itu, apa masih terdapat hantu seperti kai? Siluman yang sehun temui kemarin.

Ah, tapi masa bodohlah dengan kai yang statusnya bukanlah manusia, kai yang tidak dapat di sentuh manusia, dan kai yang tidak dapat keluar dari hutan yamagami-sama itu. Sehun harus tetap menemuinya. Yup! Harus dan menepati janjinya kepada kai.

"sehun jangan melamun, ayo kita sarapan" kata bibi sehun. Sehun hanya dapat mengangguk dan mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih memburam, efek bangun tidur.

"cuci muka dulu sana... wajahmu masih jelek" ucap paman sehun. sehun yang mendengar kata 'jelek' langsung meraba wajahnya dan langsung membuat wajah datar ke arah pamannya. Sementara paman sehun hanya dapat tersenyum watados ke arah sehun. meskipunn begitu sehun tetap menuruti perintah pamannya.

"nde, ahjussi"

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa Jam Kemudian**

**.**

Di dalam kamar sehun sedang menyisir rambutnya yang sudah mulai memanjang. Mungkin sesampainya sehun di rumahnya nanti sehun akan memotong rambutnya sedikit. Lalu sehun menambahkan minyak rambut khusus untuk balita ke rambutnya. Sehun menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin, setelah puas menatap dirinya sendiri sehun bertekad dan langsung pergi keluar kamarnya.

"yosh!"

.

Sehun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil ice cream yang bibi sehun beli kemarin. Yaah...sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain ice cream. Kalau membuat makanan sehun itu tidak bisa memasak, kalau membuat kerajinan sehun tidak sekreatif itu, yaa sudahlah apa boleh buat?.

"ekh... tumben jam segini sudah rapi, hunnie mau kemana?" itu suara ibunya. Jantung sehun berdebar kencang karena kaget. Jelas saja kaget baru saja saat sehun keluar kamar suara ibunya langsung menginterupsi dari belakang. Hhh...untung jantungnya masiih berada di posisinya berada.

"ish...eomma. jangan mengagetiku"

"haha.. mian ne..., nah jadi sehunnie mau pergi kemana?" tanya ibunya lagi dengan penuh kelembutan. Sekarng apa yang harus sehun katakan? Tidak mungkinkan sehun akan blak-blakkan kepada ibunya dan mengatatkan yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa sehun tidak di perbolehkan main lagi nanti.

"mau...eum... m-main lagi eomma hehe"

"oh... jangan sampai sore seperti kemarin nde, pamanmu kemarin seperti orang gila mencarimu ke sana kemari" sehun tercengang, paman sampai segitunya mencariku? pantas saja kemarin paman langsung menjeweriku batin sehun.

"nde eomma, eh eomma ice creamnya aku bawa yaa"

"oh..ya sudah, nanti bagikan dengan teman-teman mu ya" kata ibu sehun sambil kembali ke luar, pergi meninggalkan sehun di tempatnya. Teman-teman? Kata ibunya.

Sehun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim di kulkas. Butuh perjuangan yang keras untuk mengambilnya, tentu saja karena ukuran kulkasnya yang tinggi berbanding terbalik dengan sehun yang masih cebol. Sehun harus menyeret bangku lalu menambahkan beberapa buku di atsa bangku itu barulah sehun berhasil mendapatkan es krimnya.

Setelah sehun menegembaikkan buku dan bangkunya, sehun langsung berlari ke luar rumah dan dengan kilatnya sehun memakai sepatu. Sebelum berangkat sehun berpamitan dengan pamannya lalu pergi ke arah hutan itu lagi sambil membawa kantung plastik yang berisikan dua es krim.

.

.

.

.

Kini, sehun dan kai tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak lima meter jauhnya. Tempatnya persis seperti kemarin sebelum sehun berlari dan youkai itu menyebutkan namanya. Keheningan tercipta di antara ke duanya. Meskipun begitu senyuman tidak pernah lepas dari wajah sehun kecil.

"jadi... kau kembali ke sini?" tanya kai sang youkai yang telah menyelamatkan sehun kemarin.

"eum... tentu saja! Bukan kah aku sudah berjanji kemarin? Ekh... kai kau menunggu ku ya? Whoaaa..." sehun berteriak histeris lalu langsung berlari menuju kai, ingat kan kebiasaan sehun yang kalau terlalu senang akan memeluk orang itu? Kini sehun sedang melakukannya.

Dugg!

Sehun terkena pukulan di kepalanya lagi, sehunpun langsung terduduk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang di pukul menggunakan ranting pohon yang cukup besar.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan menyentuhku?"

"mi-mianhae... ke-keceplosan"

"ayo...aku ajak kau ke tempat yang lebih baik daripada di sini... nanti ku antar lagi kau kesini" ucap kai sambil berdiri lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"baik!" sehun langsung berdiri lalu mengikuti langkah kaki kai.

.

.

Mereka berjalan memasuki hutan, menelusuri jalan setapak yang sempit. Kai berjalan di depan, sementara sehun hanya mengikuti langkah-langkah kai. Di perjalanan mereka berdua memakan es krim pemberian sehun tadi. Sehun mengamati kai, sehun pikir ketika kai makan dia akan melepas topengnya. Ternyata tidak. Kai hanya membuka topengnya sampai hidung. Hhh~ padahal sehun penasaran dengan ekspresi kai saat ini.

.

Kai dan sehun terus berjalan tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Dan sehun masih terus setia berjalan di belakang kai. Lama-kelamaan sehun tersadar bahwa pohon pohon di sini mulai lebat. Sangat lebat, sampai-sampai tidak ada cahaya matahari yang dapat menembus tempat itu. Tapi bukan itu yang sehun khawatirkan.

Entah mengapa semenjak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, seseorang atau sesuatu sedang mengikutinya. Tetapi ketika sehun menengok ke sekeliling hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada apapun yang dapat di tangkap matanya. Lalu sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah sehun berjalan, tiba-tiba sehun merasakannya lagi. Kali ini sehun yakin bahwa matanya tadi menangkap bayangan hitam dari kejauhan. Sehun berhenti lalu memperhatikan dengan baik-baik, tempat yang sehun rasa ada sesuatunya tadi.

Dari kejauhan sehun dapat melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak, meski sedikit tertutupi oleh kabut putih sehun yakin ada yang bergerak di sana. Entah ini perasaan sehun saja atau memang 'sesuatu' itu sedang menuju ke arahnya sekarang.

Glup!

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tak kala melihat 'sesuatu' itu kini tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon, dan mulai mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok seperti monster jelly! Hanya saja warnanya sangat hitam. Hitam pekat. Dia tersenyum ke arah sehun. kai yang melihat itu juga menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah yang sehun lihat.

"hei..kai, dia anak manusia kan? Bolehkah aku makan?" katanya sambil memperhatikan sehun lalu terseyum sangat lebar.

Sehun yang mendengar kata 'makan' langsung mundur ke belakang, mengumpat ke belakang kai. Kai yang menyadari sehun yang ketakutan itu langsung mencoba membela sehun. "tidak...tidak boleh. Dia temanku".

"ah...begitu. hei anak manusia jangan menyentuhnya lho. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, kau akan aku makan" kata youkai itu. Sebelum makhluk itu semaki menakuti sehun kai langsung mencoba mengusirnya "syuh...syuh" ketika kai mengatakan itu, sehun langsung di buat takjub oleh pemandangan di depannya. Dengan cepat youkai yang tadi berbentuk monster jelly itu langsung berubah wujud menjadi rubah bewarna orange. Lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"eh rubah?"

"dia itu youkai. Dia berubah wujud untuk menakut-nakuti orang, tapi sebenarnya dia baik"

Mata sehun yang memperlihatkan ketakutan sekarang sudah berganti menjadi mata yang berbinar-binar. Senyum lebar terpatri di wajah sehun. Sehun bahagia. Sangat bahagia sekaligus takjub dengan apa yang di lihatnya tadi. Bagaimana tidak bahagia ini baru pertama kalinya sehun melihat hal yang seperti tadi. Kebanyakan anak kecil yang melihat hal seperti tadi akan menjerit ketakutan, bedahalnya dengan sehun yang malah bersorak kegirangan.

"hngg... KEERRREEEEENNNYYYAAA hahaha... ini baru pertama kalinya aku melihat youkai asli! Ternyata mereka memang ada yaaa!" lalu sehun berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan kai. Dan kembali tertawa lagi sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di udara. Kai yang mendengar ucapan sehun tadi hanya dapat melihat tingkah sehun lalu bergumam "dasar...memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?".

Sehun yang seperti mendengar kai berbicara tadi langsung menghenetikan gerakannya lalu bertanya kepada kai "hah?! Kai tadi ngomong apa?" kata sehun dengan polosnya. Kai yang sudah malas membahas masalah ini langsung berjalan lagi, melanjutkan perjalanannya "tidak...ayo lanjutkan jalannya", sehun sempat memanyunkan mulutnya sebentar lalu mengikuti langkah kai lagi.

Tapi... kalau sehun perhatikan baik-baik antara youkai tadi yang memiliki berbagai macam bentuk, hanya kai-lah yang berwujud seperti manusia memakai pakaian dan memakai topeng. Mulut sehun sudah gatal untuk menannyakan hal ini, "ngg...kai, kai itu youkai yang tidak punya muka atau apa? Kenapa memakai topeng?" akhirnya sehun berhasil bertanya juga.

"tidak ada alasan khusus" kai terus melangkah dengan santai dan sehun masih setia berjalan di belakangya. "jangan perdulikan aku, ceritakan tentang dirimu sehun" dahi sehun sempat berkerut lalu kemudian sehun kembali tersenyum. Mood sehun sepertinya mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Tapi toh wajarkan? namanya juga anak kecil.

Sehun berlari mendahului kai. Tepat di depannya ada sebuah padang rumput yang luas, di sisi lain ada sebuah danau yang warnanya masih jernih. Di pinggiran danau itu terdapat berbagai macam warna tanaman bunga. Dan dari situpun sehun menceritakan dirinya kepada kai. Dan dari situ pula hubungan kai dan sehun semakin dekat.

Sehun tahu kai itu orang asing. Tidak sepantasnya dia sedekat ini dengan orang asing. Tapi entah mengapa hati kecilnya mengatakan kai itu bukanlah orang jahat. Sehun percaya itu dan sehun percaya pada kai.

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Kai tengah berbaring di atas padang rumput, sementara sehun tengah bermain di tempat tanaman bunga itu berada. Ini baru pertama kalinya sehun melihat bunga sebanyak ini dan beraneka macam warnanya. Andai saja rumah sehun bisa pindah ke tempat ini, pasti sehun semakin tidak bisa diam di dalam rumah kekeke.

Angin dengan kencangnya berhembus di padang itu, membuat awan-awan di langit meninggalkan jejak bayangan di bumi dengan cepat berlalu-lalang. Sehun melihat ke atas langit lalu pandangannya kembali ke arah kai yang tengah terbaring di atas rerumputan. Sepertinya dia sedang tertidur. Eh memangnya youkai itu bisa tidur ya? Hmmpp.

Sudah puas bermain dengan bunga-bunga di tempat itu, lalu sehun menghampiri kai. Angin masih berhembus menerpa apapun yang menghalanginya. Meski angin berhembus dengan cepat tetap tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menghampiri kai.

"kai kau tertidur ya?" sehun bertanya pada kai. Kai diam, tidak bergeming. Lalu sehun duduk beberapa centi di atas kepala kai. Sehun menatap lekat-lekat topeng kai. Rasa penasaran wajah dengan wajah kai, mulai menyeruak memenuhi hatinya dan pikirannya.

Tak lama tangannya mulai terangkat ingin menyentuh topeng kai. Kalau hanya menyentuh topengnya saja tidak apa-apa kan? Sehun bermonolog. Tangannya secara perlahan mulai mendekati topeng itu. Matanya tidak sedetikpun terlepas dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

Tangannya terus terulur kedepan, hingga akhirnya tangannya berhasil menyentuh permukaan topeng berbentuk rubah itu. Jeda, sehun menghentikan gerakkan selanjutnya untuk memastikan kai masih baik-baik saja. Setelah yakin tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kai dengan perlahan sehun mulai mengangkat topeng itu ke udara.

Matanya masih memperhatikan topeng itu hingga sedikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat permukaan kulit wajah kai. Mata sehun melebar saat topeng yang di pegangnya sudah benar-benar telepas dari wajah kai.

"kai...?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bales Review! :D**

**.**

**Jeseey : **Omoo? Wahaha awas ntar malem di datengin siluman kai. Kamu juga suka semangka? Mugkin kamu jodoh sama sehun wkwkwk #plak /langsung di serbu sesaeng fansnya sehun/.

**Daddykaimommysehun : **Eaakkaann, kamu gak takut sama kai jadi siluman? wahaha... tapi kai kan milik sehun seorang /sehun nge-fly/.

**Zelobysehuna : **wahh...iyak! aku baru ngeh kalo 'Youkai' di pisah jadi you adalah kai! Hmmppfftt :v. Yah...liat aja nanti yak, siapa yang duluan suka. kai kah? Atau sehun kah? XD

**choi fai fai : **Sip! Ini udah lanjut kok, kalo update sih paling satu bulan satu chapter. Kelamaan ya kalo update perbulan? -.-"

**MaknaEXO : **sip! Ini udah lanjut kok. Oiya ini sebenernya bukan ide aku, kan ide aslinya dari Yuki Midorika. aku cuma ubah sedikit alurnya :'D *sobs.

**Eclaire Oh : **Sip! Sip! Ini udah lanjut :D

**Ohhhrika : **gak kok, kosta kata jepangnya Cuma tiga kata itu doang khekhekhe. Nde Hwaitinggg.9

**sukha1312 : **jurus aegyo mu mempan ngelawan aku, nih udah update xD. Aku Cuma ngubah sedikit jalan cerita buatan Yuki Midorika kok, jadi ini bukan seratus persen pemikiran aku /pundung/** . **ending ya? Ngg... tunggu aja chap akhirnya bisa berakhir dengan Happy end, Sad End, atau mungkin bisa aku gantungin endingnya wahaha /tawa jahat/

** : **sehun emang lucu, saking lucunya rasanya pengen aku sekap di kamar buat pajangan pribadi! /di tabok jongin/. Sip ini udah lanjut...

**Nagisa Kitagawa : **sama! Aku juga nangis, Movie itu bikin air mata keluar gitu aja! T.T . tadinya aku pengen pake yang 5 cm per second, tapi aku gak dapet feelnya jadi aku milih yang ini XD. Endingnya? Ntar deh liat aja endingnya, soalnya semua tergantung mood *waks* XD

**HanbiJung : **EEEKKKHHH... kata siapa sehun kecil suka sama si kai? Nanti kalo sehun kecil yang suka si bangKai ff ini malah ngejerumus ke kai yang pedofil dongs wkwkwk xD. Cerita ini masih berlanjut kok sampe ups- *spoiler* . nanti deh liat aja gimana kedepannya yak xD. Rasa penasaran kamu nanti terbalas kok, tenang aja :D

** : **sip...sip...makasih... ini udah lanjut kok kekeke xD

**icyblue409 : **i-iya ini udah update tapi gak asap, maap yak -.-v

**Kiyomi Fujoshi : **sip ini udah lanjut~ :D

**Thedolphinduck : **Yap! Rambutnya pendek, waah kamu udah liat movie ini juga ya? Hohoho...judulnya Hotarubi no Mori E

**.**

**.**

**A/N : fiuhh...chapter dua kelaaarrrrr. Duh ya maap, harusnya updatenya itu jum'at depan tapi karena aku masih di sibukin sama skenario yang gak kelar-kelar (padahal deadlinenya minggu ini), trus tugas-tugas sekolah yang semakin menggila, trus dua minggu ini udah di pastiin aku bakal sibuk sama kegiatan Baksos Osis, di tambah aku ada hafalan surat-surat yang ayatnya harus di atas seratus ayat (al-mulk aja butuh perjuangan ngapalinnya, gimana yang seratus ayat /tepar/). Nah, alasan-alasan itu buat aku bener-bener harus update sekarang #sigh. **

**Hnnggg... makasih yang udah review, follow, dan favorite! Kalian yang terhebaattt :'D /tebar confetti/. Btw, aku baru sadar chap lalu banyak typo ya? Huhu...aku gak ngecek lagi waktu itu soalnya aku ada pergantian kelas jadi buru-buru pindah kelas. Mianhaeee /bow/**

**Gimana nih di chap ini? kepanjangan ya? Di chap ini aku akuin emang bertele-tele *sobs*. ini masih seperempat jalan cerita yang udah aku ubah, nanti kedepannya bakal ada kisah persahabatan sehun juga. Trus yaa banyak deh, paling fict ini gak bakal lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Jadi di tunggu aja kisah kai dan sehun yang tinggal di planet yang sama tapi beda alam ya~ wahaha!**

**P.s : maap aku belum ngecek ulang lagi. Jadi kalo ada typo mohon untuk di pahami. Soalnya temen-temen ku udah pada nagih skenario di aku T.T miaaaaannnn **

**Okesip! Makasih sekali lagi yang udah review, favo N follow**

**.**

**RnR yaa juseyoooo...**

**.**

**See you next chapter! **

**.**

**Rein.**


	3. Chapter 3

"kai kamu tertidur ya?" sehun bertanya pada kai. Kai diam, tidak bergeming. Lalu sehun duduk beberapa centi di atas kepala kai. Sehun menatap lekat-lekat topeng kai. Rasa penasaran wajah dengan wajah kai, mulai menyeruak memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Tak lama tangannya mulai terangkat ingin menyentuh topeng kai. Kalau hanya menyentuh topengnya saja tidak apa-apa kan? Sehun bermonolog. Tangannya secara perlahan mulai mendekati topeng itu. Matanya tidak sedetikpun terlepas dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

Tangannya terus terulur kedepan, hingga akhirnya tangannya berhasil menyentuh permukaan topeng berbentuk rubah itu. Jeda, sehun menghentikan gerakkan selanjutnya untuk memastikan kai masih baik-baik saja. Setelah yakin tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada kai dengan perlahan sehun mulai mengangkat topeng itu ke udara.

Matanya masih memperhatikan topeng itu hingga dikit demi sedikit mulai terlihat permukaan kulit wajah kai. Mata sehun melebar saat topeng yang di pegangnya sudah benar-benar telepas dari wajah kai.

.

.

**Summer**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertaiment &amp; Themselves**

**HnME © Yuki Midorika**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka ya wkwkwk jadiii~ maap maap aja kalo absrud, gaje, aneh, gak masuk akal, jelek, trus di temuin banyak typo(s), dsb.**

**Oiya, cerita ini aku ambil dari anime movie sekaligus manga yang judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori E", nah, jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa pernah liat adegan yang ini/kayak kenal jalan ceritanya ini emang aku ambil dari anime movie yang satu itu tapi nanti pasti ada alur yang beda dari aslinya kok. Yaaa~ intinya sih gak seratus persen mirip fufufu XD**

**.**

**.**

**KaiHun**

**.**

**.**

"**Jangan Pernah Menyentuh ku"**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh~ Mari kita mulai!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"k-kai"

Tanpa sadar sehun menyerukan nama youkai itu. Sehun masih memperhatikannya. Kalau di perhatikan baik-baik sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kai. Kai memiliki dua mata, satu hidung, lalu satu mulut. Lalu yang menjadi pertanyaan sehun adalah mengapa kai menyebut dirinya youkai? bukankah setahu sehun youkai itu semacam siluman yang mempunyai berbagai macam bentuk dan rupa?.

Tiba-tiba kai membuka kedua matanya, menunjukkan kedua bola mata kai yang berwarna coklat gelap. Tatapan yang hangat di tambah dengan senyuman kecil di wajah kai. Sehun terlonjak kaget, sehun tertangkap basah rupanya. Dengan refleks sehun menutup kembali wajah kai dengan topeng itu tanpa perasaan.

"whoaa... mianhaeee"

"aww... sakit" eluh kai. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan sehun. Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan kai. Well, sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang di perbuatnya tadi.

"kamu ini... mengintipi orang yang lagi tidur, itu gak baik tahu" ujar kai sambil mengelusi topengnya.

"m-maaf, tapi kai... kamu tadi cuma pura-pura tidur kan?"

Tangan kai yang semula mengelusi topengnya kini ia gunakan menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Sehun diam, kai pun juga diam. Keduanya masih terdiam dan saling menatap di iringi hembusan angin musim panas yang lalu lalang di tempat itu.

"bagaimana menurut mu? Aku terlihat normal kan?" tanya kai. Tapi sehun malah menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi "kenapa memakai topeng?" . sehun menjilati bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"kalau aku tidak memakai topeng ini, aku tidak akan seperti youkai kan?" jawab kai. Sehun kembali memperhatikan kai. Sehun berfikir, kai benar kalau saja kai tidak memakai topeng yang memiliki dua telinga kecil di atasnya itu mungkin orang-orang yang datang ke tempat ini tidak akan menganggapnya youkai, mungkin sudah ada yang sudah menyentuhnya kalau kai tidak memakai topeng itu, mungkin tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkan sehun waktu itu kalau kai tidak memakai topeng itu.

Entahlah...hanya saja kai lebih seperti manusia ketimbang youkai.

"kamu itu aneh" kata sehun. dan kai hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sehun barusan.

.

.

Setelah mereka puas dengan bermain hari ini sehun pun akhirnya pulang, di antar oleh kai tentu saja. Yah...karena sehun itu anak yang ceroboh dan masih kecil, bisa saja kan di pertengahan jalan nanti ada youkai yang mengerjai sehun. kai tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi sesuatu pada sehun nanti, lagipula entah mengapa kai merasa tidak tenang kalau belum mengantar sehun sampai ke gerbang hutan ini. mungkin karena sehun adalah teman pertamanya. Ya... mungkin.

mungkin juga tidak.

Yap, dan di sinilah mereka sedang menuruni tangga. Jalan menuju gerbang hutan yamagami-sama. Kai berjalan tiga langkah di depan sehun, sementara sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. Sehun sudah seperti anak bebek yang mengikuti kemanapun induknya pergi. Hanya saja kai itu bukan induknya dan kai bukanlah perempuan.

Sehun bisa saja berjalan di depan kai tapi... melihat bagaimana punggung itu memimpin jalan sehun, menuntunnya pergi kemanapun juga. ada sensasi aneh saat menatap punggung itu. Sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan pada dunia bahwa sekarang sehun sangat senang, selalu dan selalu ingin bersama kai. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mungkin kan?

"E-kai?" tanya sehun pelan, kai tidak menjawab dan terus melangkahkan kakinya. Diam pertanda mendengarkan batin sehun.

"aku sudah pernah bilangkan tidak selamanya aku di sini. Aku di sini hanya saat musim panas tiba, j-jadi mulai besok aku tidak akan kesini lagi" dengan suara yang di keluarkan agak sedikit cempreng khas anak kecil, ditambah dengan beberapa huruf yang lebih terdengar seperti 'th', dan di akhiri dengan jilatan kecil pada bibir bawahnya menjadikan sehun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan kai.

Sehun tidak tahu menahu seperti apa reaksi kai, apa yang kai rasakan, dan apa yang akan kai jawab. Sehun menunduk, kai masih tidak mau menjawabnya padahal sudah satu menit berlalu saat sehun mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Setidaknya responlah perkataanku walau hanya sedikit, sehun memohon dalam hati.

Tepat setelah sehun memohon, tiba-tiba kai berhenti dengan sangat mendadak. Untung saja jarak mereka terlampau tiga langkah jadi sehun tidak menubruk bagian belakang kai.

Kai berbalik menghadap sehun. sontak sehun menatap balik wajah kai, yeah...walau terhalang oleh kitsune-mask itu sih.

"tahun depan... kamu kesini lagi kan?" tanya kai, nada suaranya tidak meninggi tapi tidak datar juga. Stabil seperti biasanya.

"u-um" jawab sehun dengan sangat antusias.

Dan dengan itu mereka melanjutan perjalanan.

Langkah demi langkah

Detik demi detik.

Kai dan sehun terus menuruni anak tangga bersama. Kalau bisa untuk selamanya mereka seperti ini, selalu bersama tanpa ada apapun yang menghalangi mereka, bahkan waktu sekalipun. sehun kembali berharap.

.

.

"nah...kalau gitu sampai jumpa tahun depan" kai mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di dalam kantong celananya. Sehun ada dihadapannya masih belum beranjak dari tempat itu. Kini mereka tengah berada di gerbang hutan yamagami-sama. Tempat terakhir dan sejauh-jauhnya kai dapat mengantarkan sehun hanya sampai di tempat ini. di luar gerbang ini bukan lagi kuasa yamagami-sama. Dan kehidupan kai bisa berakhir kalau berada di luar jangkauan yamagami-sama.

"kai... ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" ungkap sehun. kai memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, bingung tidak biasanya batin kai "Tanyakan saja".

"se-sebenarnya...berapa usiamu?" ini hanya alibi yang di buat sehun agar sedikit lebih lama bersama dengan kai kekeke.

"hah?! Oh... itu... ng... entahlah youkai tidak mengenal umur, tapi mungkin dalam dunia manusia usiaku delapan belas tahun." Jelas kai. Sehun mengangguk, sok paham. Padahal sebenarnya sehun belum begitu paham. Tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan sehun melesat pergi dari situ sambil berlari kencang.

"SEHUN BERJANJILAH UNTUK DATANG LAGI TAHUN DEPAN!" teriak kai sebelum sehun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Entah sehun mendengarnya atau tidak kai tidak perduli. Hanya itu yang dapat kai katakan.

"eum... ARRASEO...ARRASEO" balas sehun sambil berteriak juga. Itu cukup sudah sangat cukup untuk menambah kenangan bersama dengan kai. Lagipula sehun masih ingin menyimpan waktunya untuk bersama dengan kai.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah musim panas sehun, anak tunggal pemilik marga OH ini mengakhiri musim panas pertamanya di sini. Meskipun tadi adalah hari terakhir sehun menikmati liburannya bersama kai, meski semalaman sehun tidak bisa tidur, meski ada perasaan tidak rela berpisah dengan kai. Tapi sehun bersyukur telah bertemu dengan kai. Sehun bersyukur ada sesuatu yang harus sehun tunggu di musim panas. dan itu adalah kai. Youkai penyelamatnya.

Hati sehun mengatakan ini adalah awal dari kisah sehun. sehun semakin tidak sabar menunggu msuim panas tahun depan.

Tanpa sadar sehun mengangkatkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap kapas-kapas putih yang melayang di udara tanpa memikirkan gravitasi. Sehun kecil menikmati hari terakhir musim panas di rumah sehun, di pusat kota. sehun mengambil nafas panjang, meresapi bau khas musim panas lalu menghembuskannya lagi secara perlahan.

Sayangnya tanpa sehun ketahui kai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Bedanya kai tengah berbaring di dalam hutan yamagami-sama, tempat dimana sehun membuka topengnya dan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang melakukan hal itu. Menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang sedang berhembus.

Dalam jarak yang menjadi penghalang bagi mereka dan di selimuti masa depan yang belum jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Dalam hati mereka sama-sama menyerukan harapan yang sama.

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan kai!"

"sampai jumpa tahun depan sehun"

.

.

.

.

**oOo Musim panas selanjutnya oOo**

**.**

**.**

Setahun setelah pertemuan sehun dan kai. Pada waktu itu usia sehun baru menginjak enam tahun itu tandanya sekarang berusia tujuh tahun. Keduanya sama-sama menepati janjinya saling bertemu di tempat yang sama di musim panas.

"ayo sehun" ajak kai.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kai dari belakang, Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial dari sehun kecuali tinggi sehun yang sedikit bertambah. Tidak mudah meninggikan tinggi badan, sehun harus berjuang mati-matian agar tingginya bertambah dan agar suatu saat nanti tingginya dapat menyamai tinggi badan kai.

Kali ini kai tidak hanya mengajakknya ke ladang bunga, kai mengajak sehun ke danaunya langsung. Kesan pertama yang dapat sehun tangkap dari danau ini adalah danaunya sangat jernih, di dalamnya banyak di jumpai ikan dengan berbagai macam ukuran, di atas permukaan danau itu ada banyak sekali tanaman teratai. Beberapa dari dari tanaman teratai di tempat itu ada yang sudah mekar. Menunjukkan bunganya yang berwarna peach di puncaknya dan di tengahnya berwarna kuning.

Ah benar-benar pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Sungguh.

Di pinggir dermaga danau tersebut kai dan sehun duduk berdampingan. Tidak lupa dengan jarak yang membatasi mereka. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah yang besar bagi keduanya. Selama mereka bisa menikmati waktu secara bersama itu sudahlah cukup.

Tidak mudah untuk mencapai musim panas di tahun berikutnya. Untuk mencapai musim panas itu sehun membutuhkan tiga musim, yaitu musim gugur, musim dingin, dan musim semi. Itu tandanya untuk bertemu dengan kai lagi sehun harus melalui delapan bulan lamanya.

Kalau boleh jujur delapan bulan itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat.

"wah...hahaha airnya dingin" sehun berteriak kegirangan ketika dia mencelupkan kakinya di danau. Rasanya memang sungguh sangat dingin. Eh... atau memang beginikah rasanya air pegunungan?. Kai menatap heran sehun. ternyata bocah tetaplah bocah, sehun tidak berubah sama sekali.

"kamu ini... tentu saja airnya dingin" sehun tidak menghiraukan pernyataan kai yang di tujukan untuknya. Biarlah sehun menikmati masa-masa polosnya menjadi anak kecil. Lagipula tidak setiap saat sehun dapat ketempat ini. Butuh perjuangan yang lebih dari sabar untuk dapat kembali ke tempat ini.

.

Ke esokan harinya

Sehun kembali berjalan di belakang sosok kai. Pemandangan sejauh mata memandang hanya hijau yang mendominasi, selebihnya hanya pelengkap dari warna hijau itu sendiri. Tak jarang angin kencang ikut menemani langkah kaki sehun dan kai. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, hal ini tentu saja menambah semangat sehun untuk terus bermain di sini.

Andai para penduduk desa tahu akan apa yang sebenarnya, pastilah mereka tidak akan memberikan 'cap' yang mengerikan pada hutan ini. Tapi untunglah tidak ada manusia lain selain sehun yang mampir ataupun singgah ke tempat ini. yaa... entah bagaimana rasanya kalau tempat ini ramai akan aktivitas manusia lalu lalang yang ingin berdo'a di kuil.

Berdo'a?

Ya berdo'a. Dulu di atas gunung seongjisan terdapat kuil yang di gunakan penduduk desa sekitar untuk berdo'a. Dengan kata lain tempat ibadah mereka dulu. Untuk mencapai kuil itu penduduk desa di haruskan melewati hutan yamagami-sama terlebih dahulu. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh dan jalan yang terjal untuk sampai ke kuil.

Maka dari itu penduduk desa berinisiatif untuk membuat tangga menuju kuil. Meski tidak mempengaruhi jarak tempuhnya tapi setidaknya pijakkan yang di injak tidak terjal dan berbahaya.

Tapi sayangnya setelah beratus-ratus tahun beridiri (entah di sengaja atau tidak) terjadi kebakaran yang menghabisi seluruh kuil yang masih berpondasikan kayu waktu itu. Semuanya hangus tidak ada yang tersisa. Alhasil, penduduk desa membangun ulang kuil itu, dan selama masa perampungan kuil baru mereka penduduk desa yang lain membuat kuil darurat di sekitar area kaki gunung seongjisan.

Butuh waktu kurang dari satu tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuil yang baru. Sayangnya peluh dan pengorbanan penduduk yang sudah bekerja keras untuk membuat kuil baru itu tidak di hargai ketika ada salah satu penduduk desa yang mengatakan "kuil kita berpindah di kaki gunung seongjisan". Banyak yang setuju dengannya karena mereka tidak mau bersusah-susah payah lagi mendaki gunung hanya untuk beribadah.

Terjadi perdebatan saat itu. Banyak yang saling mengutarakan argumentasinya perihal kuil ini. para pekerja keras tentu saja tidak terima, tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menuruti kemauan pendapat mayoritas penduduk desa. Sejak saat itu kuil yang baru di bangun itu di biarkan begitu saja, terbengkalai dan hanya menjadi piagam penghargaan tersendiri bagi pembuat kuil itu.

Dan demi menghindari orang-orang yang akan pergi ke kuil itu banyak desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa apabila menginjakkan kaki ke hutan yamagami-sama akan menghilang dan 'katanya' akan dimakan oleh para youkai yang mendiami hutan itu.

Kini kuil itu masih berdiri memang, bahkan cat yang bewarna senada dengan darah itu masih menempel pada pilar-pilar kuil. Hanya saja banyak tumbhan merambat yang menghiasi dinding kuil itu. Warna cat temboknya yang senada dengan awan nyaris terkelupas semua. Rumput-rumput liar menjadi penghias setiap sisi kuil itu. Lalu ada pohon besar yang tumbuh di dalam kuil dan menjulang tinggi bahkan sampai menembus atap kuil itu.

Benar-benar bangunan tua yang sudah tidak di perdulikan lagi.

Yah... kembali kepada kai dan sehun yang masih menjelajahi hutan yamagami-sama. Sehun menatap kesekelilingnya. Indah dan hijau. Sangat sejuk di sini tidak seperti di daerah rumahnya yang di penuhi polusi kendaraan. Suara-suara khas hutan menjadi backsound mereka di sepanjang jalan.

Sayangnya pemandangan indah itu tidak bertahan lama, setelah sehun tidak sengaja terdapat hal janggal pada pohon besar yang berada tepat di depan mereka berdua. Youkai lagi kah? Batin sehun. banyangan di pohon itu bergegrak memanjang terus memanjang. Ternyata itu hanya sebuah bayangan. Wujud aslinya adalah satu tangan besar yang warnanya senada dengan batang pohon itu.

Mungkin kalau dapat di ibaratkan bentuknya seperti pohon yang dapat berbicara di film The Lord of The Ring.

Tangan itu terus bergerak dan maju. Hingga akhirnya tangan itu mengenggam tubuh kai. Sehun terkejut bukan kepalang. "kai" ucap youkai berwujudkan pohon itu, nadanya terdengar khawatir. Tak lama sehun juga menyebutkan nama kai, sehun juga khawatir. Sayangnya alasan khawatir sehun dan youkai pohon itu berbeda.

"berbahaya... bukan kah dia anak manusia?" tanyanya suaranya kurang lebih seperti kakek-kakek yang usianya sudah beratus-ratus tahun. Sehun hanya mampu diam, sehun sendiri heran mengapa kakinya masih bisa menopang tubuhnya, padahal sehun sedang di landa ketakutan yanng teramat sangat. Kakinya bergetar hebat.

"tidak apa-apa" balas kai dengan singkat. Meski singkat tapi kata-kata itu ampuh untuk membuat cengkraman di tubuh kai mengendur. Bahkan kembali ke dalam pohon lagi. Diam-diam sehun bernafas lega. Tapi matanya masih terpaku pada youkai pohon itu.

Sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rindangnya daun dan besarnya pohon itu, dia sempat berpesan "Jangan menyentuhya,lho... anak kecil" sehun terdiam lalu beberapa detik barulah dia dapat menjawabnya "nde" balas sehun.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan lagi, dari arah pepohonan yang sangat rimbun mulai bermunculan youkai yang menampakkan dirinya di siang hari. Mereka terus menerus memanggil nama kai tapi Kai terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikannya. Sehun menengok ke arah suara yang memanggil nama kai itu.

Dari keadaan yang terlihat sehun dapat mengambil keputusan. Bahwa mereka –youkai- ternyata sangat menyayangi kai. Terlihat bagaimana mereka memperlakukan kai sedemikian rupa.

.

.

**oOo Musim panas yang selanjutnya oOo**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah musim panas ke tiga sehun menikmati liburannya di rumah kakeknya, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum mencapai musim panas. Tapi kesan terindah sehun di umurnya yang ke delapan ini adalah sehun masuk dalam juara tiga lomba lari antar SD di daerahnya, sehun mendapatkan piala pertamanya itu di musim dingin lalu.

Hobi sehun yang suka berlarian tentu menjadi kewajaran jika ia memenangkan sebuah perlombaan lari di daerahnya. Yaa...walau baru sebatas juara tiga setidaknya itu merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi sehun kecil. Menjadi atlet lari merupakan impiannya, membawa nama baik keluarga dan mendapat beasiswa dari hasil larinya itu, merupakan rencananya untuk kedepan. Jangan tanya mengapa sehun sudah memikirkannya sejak dini.

Tentu karena sehun anak yang cerdas, lebih cerdas dari anak seusiannya.

Kita kembali ke hutan yamgami-sama.

"sehun..." itu suara kai yang sedang berkeliling hutan yamagami-sama, tidak lain dan tidak bukan sedang mencari keberadaan bocah yang menjadi teman manusia pertamanya tiga tahun terakhir ini. kai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, menapaki hutan yamagami-sama selangkah demi selangkah. Sambil sesekali menyerukan nama sehun.

"sehun... dimana kamu" tanya kai sekali lagi pada hamparan lautan hijau di depannya. "whooo...!" tiba-tiba sehun muncul dari sebuah batang pohon dengan posisi terbalik. "!" kai kaget tetapi sayangnya ekspresinya terhalanng oleh topeng yang di pakai kai, kitsune mask. "kamu ngapain di atas sana?" tanya kai setelah sehun berhasil duduk di atas batang pohon yang cukup tinggi itu. Mungkin jarak dari tanah sampai ke tepat sehun duduk adalah dua atau tiga meter.

"ehehe... tadinya aku mau ngagetin tapi —ngg.. kai selama bersamaku setidaknya bisakah lepas topeng itu?" sehun menatap kai, meski sekali lagi terhalang oleh topeng itu. Kai terdiam sesaat lalu mulai menganggkat tangannya ke udara bermaksud ingin membuka topeng itu. Sesuai dengan permintaan sehun.

"ada alasan khusus mengapa aku harus membuka topeng ini?" tanya kai saat topengnnya sudah terbuka seperempat dari wajah kai.

Kreekk

"sebenarnya sih ti—" Kreekk...Kreekk... batang pohon yang sehun duduki yang sudah lapuk ternyata tidak mampu lagi menahan beban lagi. Hingga akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit batang-batang itu menimbulkan suara seperti ingin patah. Sehun tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus dengan kai.

Hingga akhirnya batang itu terbelah dengan sempurna. Otomatis sehun terjatuh dari batang itu. Kai yang melihat itu dengan refleks berlari ke arah sehun sambil merentangkan tangannya ke depan bermaksud menahan sehun agar dia tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

Slow emotion. Sehun melihat kai yang berlari ke arahnya tentu langsung melebarkan matanya. Tidak... tunggu kai apa yang kau lakukan, batin sehun saat melihat kai yang hendak menolongnya.

3 Cm.

2 Cm.

1 Cm.

Tepat sebelum mencapai tubuh sehun yang terjun bebas ke tanah itu kai menarik kembali tangannya. Kai teringat dengan pantangannya untuk tidak meyentuh manusia. Sehun terjatuh, untung saja di atas semak-semak. Itu lebih baik daripada jatuh ke atas tanah. Yang tidak bisa sehun bayangkan sakitnya seperti apa.

Setelah mendarat di atas semak-semak, sehun menunjukkan wajah shocknya. Wajahnya memucat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "m-mianhae sehun... aku tidak—/ tidak apa-apa kai" balas sehun cepat. Bahkan kai saja belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Sehun berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari jerat semak-semak. Setelah beberapa saat barulah sehun dapat duduk sambil meremas ke dua pahanya. "tapi syukurlah" ujar sehun dengan suara yang pelan. Kai memperhatikannya lalu mulai melangkah mendekati sehun, dan berjongkok di depan sehun. kai tidak bersuara seedikit pun.

"ne kai~ berjanjiiah padaku meski apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menyentuhku... ya" titah sehun dengan sedikit air mata di ujung matanya. Setelahnya sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Sehun menangis di hadapan kai, dengan hutan yamagami-sama dan alam yang menjadi saksinya. Membiarkan semua perasaan yang sedang ia rasakan ini terjatuh bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata yang tulus ia keluarkan.

.

.

Kai... jangan pernah menyentuh ku ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bales Revieewwww XD**

**SparKyuCuttieKyu : **kamu mau percaya atau enggak itu terserah kamu tapi~ review kamu bener-bener bikin aku ketawa ngakak, seriusan XD . bahkan temen-temen aku di kelas langsung pada bilang "gila-nya kumat" itu gara-gara review kamu XD. Udah baca kan kelanjutanya? Gimana? kai gak punya kumis kayak naruto kan? Wahahaha~ *ngakak lagi* XD

**Sukha1312 : **ini udah mulai tumbuh kok~ XD /ambigu, apanya yang tumbuh neh?/ sehun udah naik kok umurnya. Kekeke... yaaa mungkin konflik cintanya dua chapter lagi baru mulai #Eak /tapi gak jamin deng/ /taboked. Di tunggu aja yaa konfliknya XD

**choi fai fai : **satu minggu sekali? aigooo...pengennya sih gitu #plak. Sayangnya gak bisa kalo satu minggu sekali, soalnya aku ada waktu libur itu Cuma di weekend aja, jadi ngetik ff ini ya Cuma di sabtu n minggu doang fufufu~ #Dor.

**Whirlwind27** : waaahhh...anyeong~ selamat datang di Rein Kingdommmmm! /abaikan XD/. Sip ini udah di lanjut kan? Walau ngaretnya udah parah banget maap yaa~ /tendang aja/.

**daddykaimommysehun** : dan begitulah reaksi sehun, susah mendeskripsiinnya kkkk... rasa penasaran kamu udah ilang kan? XD. Sipp... ini udah lanjut~.

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : iya emang... kalo buatan mikoto shinkai mah jangan di tanya lagi! Dia rajanya bikin orang-orang nangis kejer abis nonton karya-nya! #slap. Iya! Hati ini gak ikhlas endingnya si akari (cewek) nikah sama cowok lain, padahal si takaki kan udah setia nantiin dia si akari T,T . sip ini udah di next! XD

**Hanbi Jung : **heee... gak papa, wajar sifat alami manusia, lupa. Tapi emang salah ku juga sih apdetnya kelamaan XD. Jongin? di sini tidak ada jongin yang ada Cuma kai! #Eaak. Nama jongin abaikan dulu aja yak :3 /taboked. Sehun gak bakal di apa-apain kok... kan kai gak boleh nyentuh manusia X3.

**Jeseey** : jangan bilang gitu nanti sehun blushing! XD /di tabok sehun. yaa... kita tunggu aja gimana cara mereka pacarannya XD. Yaa aku usahain kelarin nih ff, gak bakal lebih dari sepuluh chap kok. Soalnya banyak Ide tentang KaiHun yang menuhin otak, Jadi harus di tuangkan dalam bentuk karya fiksi XD.

**dia. luhane** : ini review ke dua yang bikin aku ngakak gak jelas XD. Muka kai gak aneh kok, aku gak setega itu ngebiarin muka kai aneh :'D. Nah! Pertanyaan kamu sudah ke jawab yaa, kai gak ngilang. kalo ngilang ff ini langsung tamat di sini X3 #BaDumTss.

**Ath sehunnie : **endingnya masih aku pikirin jadi belum ada kepastian mau happy end atau sad end atau mungkin gantung nanti endingnya. Semua tergantung mood XD /maksa/. Iya! Emang nyesek... mana sebelum pergi si gin senyum lagi! Kan makin nyesek! T.T

**Izz** : huwaahhh... demi apa! Maap...maap... gak sengaja seriusannn, doh kan ketauan teledornya. Maap yak namamu hilang di chap kemaren, gak sengaja hehe -.-v /tendang aja. Hah?! Kalo di cium nanti kai ngilang dong~ gak, kai gak ngilang di chap ini wahaha /tawa iblis/.

**Pjoye** : kalo gak nahan sama sehun... culik aja diaaa trus karungin trus di jadiin pajangan dikamar deh XD /di tendang kai. Muka kai gak ada apa-apa kok santai aja... kai tamvan seperti biasanya XD /hoek/ .

**Dazzling Kaise** : huaahh... iya makasih #kibasponi. Sip ini udah lanjut XD

**Zelobysehuna** : wahahaha... soalnya aku gak kepikiran, arti dari youkai itu ya 'kamu kai' XD /jambak-jambakkan/. Gak kok~ sehun masih polos dan masih butuh belaian dari orang dewasa /apalah ini/ . kai yang suka duluan ya?ngg... Iya udah deh... tapi gak janji :P. Nah... pertanyaan kamu udah di bayar kan di chap ini, yang mengenai umur itu XD.

**A/N : Yo~ apa kabar chingudeul! Kkkk. Maaf..maaf... apdetnya super duper ngaret /bow/. Oke ngg sebenernya separo dari ff ini udah jadi bulan lalu. Tapi karena ada suatu hal jadi gak di lanjutin dulu, wiFi sekolah aku tiba-tiba mogok kerja jadi buat apdate ff ini jadi susah. Pengen ke warnet tapi aku baru inget flashdisk ku ilang. Jadi kendalanya itu ada di jaringan internetnya T.T #sobs.**

**oiaaa... makasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya kepada kalian yang masih mau menyupport ff ecek-abal ini. yang follow, favo atau yang lewat/? Juga makasiihh, kalo gak ada kalian gak tau deh gimana nasib ff ini XD. Percaya atau enggak walau sekecil apapun kalian menyupport ff ini, itu sangat berarti lhoo XD /lap ingus. Dan ada yang baru bergabung juga ya... selamat datang aja buat kalian~ semoga kalian betah dan semoga ff ini varokah /ngelantur. **

**So, gimana nih? Sama cerita ff ini? makin ngebosenin yak? Maap deh maap... imajinasiku lagi ancur gara-gara UTS kemaren bener-bener buat aku belajar selama lebih dari delapan jam /ya terus/ /kicked/. Yaa... intinya maap deh yaaakkk~ maap banget /bow/.**

**Okesip, kalo gitu see you next chap minna-san! /ini bahasa mana woi/ **

**RnR Jusseeeyyyyoooo~ :D**

**.**

**Rein**

**.**

***bocoran dikit : chap depan sehun udah duduk di bangku SMP lho kkk~* **


	4. Chapter 4

Hari ini tepat memasuki awal dari musim yang paling merepotkan. Musim dingin. Awan kelabu menghiasi angkasa, mengusir indahnya langit di musim gugur tempo hari. Semilir hawa dingin menjelajahi setiap inchi bumi, membelah setiap oksigen yang tercipta. Seolah membisikan musim dingin sudah tiba.

Penghangat ruangan mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Pakaian-pakaian yang tebal nan hangat mulai menguasai negeri ini. Minuman-minuman yang berkepul asap putih mulai di jajahkan di pinggir jalan, seakan-akan menggoda para pengguna jalan untuk singgah di kedai-kedai itu.

Meski musim dingin sudah tiba, ternyata tidak menghentikan berbagai macam aktivitas yang biasanya di lakukan. Misalnya, masih banyak anak-anak kecil yang sedang berlarian kesana-kesini bermain petak umpat. Canda tawanya seolah mendatangkan kehangatan tersendiri. Membuat orang- orang yang sudah dewasa (ataupun yang sedang beranjak dewasa) ingin kembali ke masa itu.

Polos. Tidak memiliki beban. Bebas.

Tak terkecuali Sehun. Dari lantai lima di sebuah rumah sakit, senyumnya belum surut takkala melihat segerombolan anak kecil itu bermain. Sejujurnya, Sehun masih dapat bermain seperti mereka di luar sana mengingat umurnya yang masih cukup di bilang muda.

Tapi, mengingat kakinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, tentu Sehun harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk bermain seperti mereka.

Tok. Tok.

Kriet.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok manusia yang menggenakan pakaian jubah putih seputih awan di musim panas. Panjang jubah itu sampai selutut. Kacamata dengan list putih itu bertengger manis di pangkal hidung. Sebuah stetoskop memeluk lehernya erat. Senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Selalu tersenyum lebar.

Kedatangannya bak matahari di musim dingin.

Hangat.

Terkadang Sehun berpikir, mungkin baut di wajah dokter itu terlalu kencang sehingga senyumannya tidak pernah luntur. Atau, mungkin hobinya menebarkan senyuman?. Entahlah.

Kursi dengan bantuan roda di sisi kanan dan kiri itu di putar 180 derajat. Menghadap dokter spesialis tulang yang sudah hampir satu bulan menjadi tempat Sehun menyerahkan penyakit yang di deritanya.

"Annyeong Sehun." Sapanya ramah, senyuman bak malaikat itu kembali bertengger.

"Annyeong Uisa." Sapa Sehun tak kalah ramah.

"Ah... bagaimana keadaan kaki mu? Membaikkah atau masih ada yang sakit?"

"Eum... saya tidak merasa sakit, Dok." Sehun melihat keadaan kaki kirinya sebentar, "Saya sudah membaik."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu baguslah. Mungkin empat atau lima hari lagi kau sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Tapi, ingat! Tidak boleh berolahraga yang dapat memberatkan kakimu. Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan oke."

"Oke, oke, Suho hyung."

"Ku pegang kata-katamu."

"Dengan seluruh nafas yang ku miliki, aku jamin." Timpal Sehun menaruhkan nyawanya demi meyakinkan Suho, si dokter spesialis tulang. Alibi, hanya untuk mengecoh lawan bicara. Agar lawan bicara dapat mempercayainya.

Kim Jumyeon atau biasa di panggil dengan sebutan Suho, seorang dokter spesialis tulang itu terbilang masih muda. Dirinya baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, tetapi pengalamannya bukan isapan jempol belaka atupun omong kosong yang segunung. Akibat isi kepalanya yang terlampau pintar itu, Suho mampu menembus dunia pendidikan hanya dalam sepuluh tahun saja.

Jangan salahkan Suho, salahkan saja otaknya yang mampu mencicipi kelas akselerasi. Sehingga, Suho tidak pelu menunggu sampai bangkotan mengenyam dunia pendidikian. Mempunyai jiwa sosialisasi yang tinggi, pintar, rupawan, dermawan, rasanya kata-kata itu masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikan sosok Suho. Sosok yang beberapa tahun ini menjadi primadona di rumah sakit ini.

Suho _hyung_, Sehun biasa menyebutnya seperti itu. Itu bukanlah kemauannya tetapi kemauan dari Suho sendiri. Alasannya karena bagi Suho, Sehun itu manis, jadi Suho ingin menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

Helaan nafas terdengar, "Oke, aku mempercayaimu. Nah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ada pasien lain yang harus ku periksa. Jaga kesehatanmu ya, wahai dongsaeng ku." Sebuah kekehan kecil sebagai penanda berakhirnya percakapan itu. Otot-otot di wajah Sehun saling berinteraksi, Sebuah garis horizontal terangkat ke atas. Senyuman pertamanya di awal musim dingin.

Sebulan terakhir di ketahui bahwa Sehun mengalami cidera dalam ligamen lututnya. Atau, Media Collateral Ligament (MCL) adalah jalinan sendi yang terbentuk oleh serat kolagen di sepanjang bagian dalam lutut, dari akhir tulang femur di paha hingga bagian atas tulang tibia.

MCL memberikan stabilitas untuk kinerja lutut dan mencegah peregangan sendi, tetapi dapat terkilir maupun robek jika terkena tekanan kuat. Cedera seperti ini memang cukup sering terjadi pada orang awam, bahkan tidak ada pengecualian untuk atlet profesional sekalipun. Biasanya di sebabkan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, benturan keras, atau terjatuh.

Akibat hal ini Sehun harus mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya menjadi seorang atlet lari yang profesioanal.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summer**

**.**

**EXO © SM Entertaiment &amp; Themselves**

**HnME © Yuki Midorika**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka ya..., mengandung unsur shounen-ai atau malexmale, Kai!seme dan Sehun!uke, pantang di balik-balik.**

**Oiya, cerita ini aku ambil dari anime movie sekaligus manga yang judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori E". Nah, jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa ( pernah liat adegan yang ini/kayak kenal jalan ceritanya) ini emang aku ambil dari anime movie yang satu itu. Tapi, nanti pasti ada alur yang beda dari aslinya kok. Yaaa~ intinya sih gak seratus persen mirip fufufu XD**

**.**

**.**

**This is an KaiHun fiction.**

**.**

**KaixSehun.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pertengahan musim dingin.

Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Tao baru saja angkat kaki dari rumah Sehun. Sisa-sisa kue blackforest masih terlihat dimana-mana. Puluhan balon berisikan gas itu masih melayang-layang di rumah Sehun. Sisa-sisa confetti masih berserakan di lantai. Menuntut untuk segera di pungut.

Ulang tahun?

Bukan, ini bukanlah ulang tahun Sehun.

Lantas apa?

Ini hanyalah pesta kecil-kecilan yang di buat sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Mereka sih lebih menyebutnya perayaan kembalinya Sehun dari rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengambil tema "Selamat datang kembali Sehun".

Semalam suntuk Sehun berhasil di buat tertawa lepas oleh mereka semua. Betapa indahnya dunianya ketika mereka hadir saat Sehun membutuhkan. Ya, meski terkadang pikiran-pikiran menyesal masih membanyangi hati yang paling terdalam. Sehun masih berusaha menyadari bahwa semua ini belum berakhir.

Nestapa, itu yang di rasakan Sehun saat ini.

Seharusnya, Sehun mengikuti kejuaraan musim dingin.

Seharusnya, namanya sedang di elu-elukan oleh pendukungnya. Dan,

Seharusnya, saat ini namanya sudah di panggil untuk berdiri di podium yang paling atas.

Rasanya, semakin di pikirkan akan semakin membuat Sehun menyesal. Bukankah dari awal dirinya yang salah. Berlatih dengan sangat keras, memaksa tungkainya untuk terus dan terus berlatih. Sehun terlalu memaksakan kakinya. Hingga akhirnya kaki Sehun memprotes tindakan kerja rodi yang di lakukan Sehun sendiri. Dirinya memang pantas mendapatkan hukuman ini.

Tapi, beruntung bagi Sehun karena dirinya masih memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang setia. Bahkan, ibunya selalu berkata kalau mereka berempat selalu setia menjenguki Sehun sesaat setelah berhari-hari Sehun terkapar di rumah sakit.

Tersenyum tipis. Setipis awan yang melayang-layang di nirwana.

Sehun hanya dapat menarik semua otot-otot di wajahnya saat melihat hasil jepretan kamera potrait tadi. Di dalam foto itu ada Chanyeol yang nampak memegang kamera, di susul Sehun yang tengah tersenyum manis, di sampingnya dengan jarak tak lebih dari dua sentimeter ada Luhan yang ikut tersenyum pula, di samping Luhan ada Tao yang tengah memakan kue blackforest, dan terakhir ada Kris yang tengah bergaya menunjukkan ke esksistensian jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke kamera.

Chanyeol, Luhan, Tao, dan Kris. Dengan pertemuan dari yang konyol sampai tidak terduga membuat mereka kini bagaikan kumpulan semut yang menemukan makanan. Selalu bersama. Dan, tidak terpisahkan. Rasanya, Sehun ingin segera berlari bersama dan latihan bersama dengan mereka lagi.

Yaa... andaikan bisa.

Menurut Suho, kaki Sehun sudah tidak bisa di sembuhkan lagi. Cidera yang di alami Sehun benar-benar sudah tak terelakan. Kini, beasiswa hanya dapat Sehun jumpai dalam mimpi saja. Dengan kata lain, kini semua mimpi-mimpinya hanya delusi semata.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

.

Penat dengan semua yang di alaminya, Sehun memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

Cklek.

Membuka lalu menutup dengan pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan kebisingan malam-malam. Di arahkan tungkai kecilnya menuju pembaringan empuknya. Impulsif, Sehun menjatuhkan diinya ke atas kasur.

Decitan per yang saling berinteraksi terkena beban di atasnya terdengar dari dalam kasur king size itu. Visualnya di edarkan ke langit-langit kamarnya yang warnanya selurus dengan lambang kesucian. Putih. Tanpa ada noda ataupun bercak-bercak kotor. Cahaya temaram mengintipi kamar Sehun dari ballik gordyn. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak abstrak di lantai.

Satu, dua.

Satu, dua.

Sehun membuka dan menutup salah satu kulit tertipis di wajahnya. Senang kah? Sedih kah? Sehun tidak tahu apa yang paling di rasakannya saat ini. Seolah semua tengah berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Semua serba ambigu. Dan membingungkan.

Bolehkah Sehun berharap?. Berharap Kai ada di sini dan menghiburnya.

Rasanya, Sehun ingin segera menjumpai musim panas. Sehun merindukan hangatnya musim panas. Sehun merindukan aroma musim panas ketika tertiup semilir angin yang bersahaja. Sehun merindukan semua hal tentang musim panas. Atau, barangkali, yang paling dan sangat Sehun nantikan di musim panas adalah menemui Kai.

Sayangnya, butuh empat bulan dan satu musim lagi untuk menemui musim panas.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

Awal musim panas.

Di luar rumah yang sudah sedikit peyot itu nampak Paman Sehun yang tengah memotong rumput.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam rumah. Awalnya samar, namun seiring dengan percepatan detik, suara itu semakin jelas. Dan, tak lama suara gagang pintu yang di beri gaya dorongan ke bawah itu terdengar.

Sosok Sehun terlihat di balik pintu itu. Sang surya menyinari sosok Sehun yang berada di balik pintu. Helaian rambut Sehun sekilas tampak menutupi indera pengelihatannya. Rambutnya terhempas secara random ketika menyentuh dunia luar.

Semilir musim panas membelah halaman Paman Sehun. Bau khas musim panas langsung menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman. Bau yang beraromakan panasnya mentari dan di tambah dengan rerumputan hijau yang ikut berdansa mengikuti arah angin membuat Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya.

Aroma yang paling dan sangat di rindukannya.

Suara seretan dari alas kaki yang di kenakan Sehun terdengar. Menandakan sang empu-nya tengah mencoba membawa sepasang alas itu pergi. Kembali menyusuri hutan Yamagami-sama.

"Paman, aku pergi dulu ya."

Suara Sehun mampu membuat Paman Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat. Belum sempat Paman Sehun menjawab, yang tersisa dari Sehun hanya bayangannya. Hanya bayangannya saja, tanpa adanya sosok tubuh aslinya. Tubuhnya dengan sempurna telah melesak pergi entah kemana.

Paman Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Kini, Kai dan Sehun kembali berada di tempat dimana mereka berjumpa dan berpisah. Tempat dimana pintu gerbang dari hutan Yamagami-sama berada. Sepengelihatan Sehun tidak ada yang berubah. Gerbang merah menjulang tinggi ke atas. Seolah, ingin menyentuh langit di atas sana.

Yah, mungkin perbedaannya hanya warna dari pilar itu yang sudah lapuk. Warna merahnya semakin terkikis oleh cuaca dan angin. Keindahannya semakin terkikis seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Tetapi, dikara Yamagami-sama masih mampu di tangkap oleh visualisasi manusia.

"Apa kabar Kai hehe..."

Sapa Sehun dengan nada yang penuh dengan keriangan. Seperti biasa, Sehun tidak bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang di tunjukkan oleh Kai. Topeng itu masih dengan setianya memeluk erat wajah Kai. Tidak mau terlepas. Atau mungkin, tidak akan pernah di lepaskan.

"Kamu semakin besar ya?" Kai membalas sapaan Sehun dengan pertanyaan kembali.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan sudah SMP." Jawab Sehun dengan penuh kebanggan tersendiri.

Kai bangun dari posisinya yang tengah duduk di puncak anak tangga. "Ayo!" lalu menginstruksikan Sehun untuk segera mengikutinya. Sehun yang paham dari gaya bahasa tubuh itu kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh semangat dan mulai mengikuti langkah Kai dari belakang.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Sehun memperhatikan Kai.

Mengagumi kah? Entahlah, Sehun tidak tahu.

Dalam diam yang tak kunjung pergi, Sehun menarik ke dua sudut garis horizontal ke atas. Kai, Sehun tidak tahu diksi apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan sosoknya. Begitu misterius, tertutup, dan penuh dengan puzzle. Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa Sehun tangkap dari dirinya.

Ah, dan mungkin daya pikatnya terlalu kencang yang membuat Sehun –tanpa sadar- terus dan terus mengunjungi Yamagami-sama. Semua hal tentang Kai bagaikan merek zat adiktif tersendiri baginya. Membuat Sehun ketagihan dan ketagihan secara berangsur-angsur.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun sudah terperangkap dalam keunikan Kai.

"Ada apa?" celetuk Kai, yang malah mendapatkan respon kaget dari lawan bicara.

Sial, ketahuan men-stalk Kai rupanya.

"Ehehe tidak ada apa-apa,... Ah, iya~ di SMP ini aku mempunyai teman yang sangat solid lho Kai. Mereka menganggapku sebagai dongsaeng mereka, dan aku pun sebaliknya..." Pada akhirnya Sehunlah yag berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oh, barangkali Sehun sudah jago berkamuflase sekarang.

Sehun terus berbicara mengenai teman-temannya di sekolah, tentang perjalanan awalnya memasuki SMP, bahkan topik yang tidak penting sekalipun di bahas olehnya. Tentu Sehun merahasiakan penyakitnya kepada Kai.

Sementara itu, Kai hanya meresponnya seperti biasa, dengan nada dan intonasi yang seperti biasanya. Terlihat monoton memang, tetapi itulah hubungan yang di lalui oleh Kai dan Sehun saat menjalani musim panas setiap tahunnya.

Dari itu semua garis besar yang bisa Sehun tangkap adalah Kai tidak berubah. Bahkan, tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti biasa, rutinitas Sehun selama musim panas yaitu; mengunjungi hutan yamagami-sama dan menemui Kai. Dengan berbagai macam alasan setiap harinya membuat Sehun mampu lolos dalam amukan ceramah yang panjang.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini di tangan kanan Sehun terdapat bungkusan plastik yang di dalamnya berisikan adonan tepung, margarin, gula, soda kue, dan lain-lain yang sudah di oven sedemikian rupa hingga menimbulkan warna yang kecokelatan. Nampak sedap apabila di pandang secara ters-menerus. Roti yang benar-benar menggugah selera.

Lagi-lagi seperti kemarin, tungkai Sehun di ajak oleh tungkai Kai untuk mengelilingi Yamagami-sama. Dua ekor kupu-kupu tak sengaja lewat takkala Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas ketika berusaha menatap balik langit musim panas yang biru yang sedang mengintipi kisahnya dan Kai dari atas sana.

Visualisasi Sehunpun jadi terfokus pada dua ekor kupu-kupu itu. Sekilas, mereka melayang di udara tampak sedang saling mengejar. Barangkali, tengah bermain. Kupu-kupu yang indah dan tampaknya tengah berbagi kebahagiaan bersama. Tampak sangat harmonis.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Kai dan Sehun tiba di tempat yang memang selalu mereka kunjungi di musim panas. Puadai hijaunya rumput yang meluas sampai ke ujung bumi, berbagai macam warna dan bentuk bunga, danau besar dengan sebuah dermaga kecil di sisi lain tempat itu, dan di tambah dengan satu-satunya pohon yang berdiri di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu menambah ke elokan abstraksi hasil ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat memukau sejauh mata memandang.

Setiap tahun, setiap hari, setiap menit, detik, bahkan setiap hembusan semilir musim panas selalu menjadi saksi atas setiap kenangan yang berhasil di ciptakan antara Kai dan Sehun setiap musim panas berlangsung.

Di bawah perlindungan ranting-ranting dan dedaunan pohon di tengah padang rumput itu mampu menyelamatkan Sehun dan Kai dari efek fatamorgana yang biasanya melanda ketika suhu jauh di atas angka 35 derajat celcius.

Kai langsung menduduki tubuhnya dengan alas rumput hijau, sementara Sehun tengah sibuk membuka bungkusan roti yang sedari tadi belum ternodai oleh tangannya sendiri. Bunyi gesekkan antara plastik dengan plastik yang tengah di buka dengan paksa itu terdengar oleh indera pendengaran.

Sedari tadi Kai sibuk memperhatikan Sehun dari balik topeng kitsune-nya. Entah perekat jenis apa yang membuat bungkusan itu menjadi sulit untuk di buka. Atau, memang jemari Sehun yang tidak kuat, entahlah. Yang pasti acara 'buka membuka' bungkusan roti itu membuat Kai pada akhirnya turun tangan juga.

"Sini, biar aku coba." Sehun sempat diam ketika Kai mengatakan kata itu sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dalam hati, diam-diam Sehun menyalahkan diri sendiri akibat kepayahannya yang sudah berkuadrat.

**Crack.**

Plastik yang semula satu itu kini telah bertransformasi menjadi dua bagian. Udara yang barupun mulai memasuki ruang hampa tadi. Mata Sehun mendadak berbinar-binar melihatnya. Kai yang mengerti tatapan Sehun itu langsung memberikan roti itu kepada sang pemiik.

"Ah... gomawo Kai." Jawab Sehun dan anggukan kecil sebagai balasan.

Tangan Sehun melekam, memasuki kemasan itu bermaksud untuk mengambil isinya. Sementara, Kai tengah sibuk melepas topeng yang selama ini selalu menjadi sahabat karibnya. Topeng itu diangkat sampai menunjukkan seperdelapan dari wajah Kai.

Krauk...krauk... nyum~ nyum~

Sehun menggigit ujung roti itu kemudian mengunyahnya. Sehun mencoba meresapi kenikmatan dari roti itu setiap gigitan. Sesekali menatap ke arah roti itu, lalu melahapnya kembali. Kemudian, Sehun teringat oleh keberadaan Kai. Rasanya tidak mungkin Sehun menikmati roti ini sendiri. Terlebih, tadi Kai sudah membantunya.

"Ng... Kai~ kamu mau?" Tanya Sehun sedikit tidak rela. Yah, wajar saja Sehun belum sarapan pagi ini. Lalu, rotinya juga sangat lezat. Sehun terjebak dalam khiar rupanya.

"Tidak, tidak usah."

"Jangan begitu! Kai." Celetuk Sehun dengan cepat, mungkin kecepatannya dapat mendahului sambaran petir ketika hujan turun ke bumi.

"Hhh, oke... Kalau begitu aku mau."

"Tidak boleh!?" Kai benar-benar dongkol. Bukankah tadi Sehun menawarinya, tetapi kenapa malah membelot seperti ini. Dasar bocah ababil.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" kai mencoba sabar.

"Karena rotinya hanya ada satu." Dongkol kuadrat. Kai bertanya dalam hati, selama setahun terakhir apa yang telah menimpa kepala Sehun?.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, pokoknya tidak boleh. Tapi, aku akan memberikan roti ini kepadamu dengan cara yang berbeda." Kai bertanya –lagi- dalam hatinya, kali ini apa yang akan bocah ini lakukan?. Tidak mungkinkan kalau dia akan menyentuh Kai yang notabane-nya anti di sentuh oleh manusia.

"Tatap aku." Ujar Sehun. Kai memutar kepalanya 30 derajat, visualisasinya bertabrakan dengan manik hazel Sehun.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sehun menutup kedua visualnya, mulut kecil Sehun di buka sedikit –mencoba mengambil oksigen semampu yang berhasil paru-paru Sehun tangkap. Dada Sehun mengembang secara refleks.

Seketika, mata Kai membisu melihat Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Dalam diam Kai masih menanti aksi Sehun selanjutnya.

Fiuuuuhhh~

Sehun meniup udara yang tadi di tahannya selama beberapa detik. Lalu udara itu menentukan jalurnya sendiri menuju ke arah Kai. Secara random rambut Kai ikut menari-menari, terhempas ke udara terkena tiupan Sehun. Kai seperti di suntikan oleh obat bius, tubuhnya kaku, berkedip pun rasanya susah.

Sehun membuka matanya. Nyaris menangis mengetahui Kai tidak bergerak, justru terus menatapnya. Yang membuat Sehun takut itu karena tatapan Kai yang seolah ruh-nya pergi entah kemana. Tatapannya, kosong.

Panik langsung berkenalan dengan Sehun saat itu juga, "A-a-ee-... Kai bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan intonasi panik, "A-aku rasa kamu tadi udah mencium aroma rotinya." Tatapan Sehun berdalih ke arah puadai rumput hijau di bawahnya. Sedikit takut. Sehun mencuri-curi pandang sedikit ke arah Kai.

"Ayo."

Tanpa melirik ke arahnya. Impulsif, Kai sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mencoba membawa Sehun lagi entah kemana. Sehun hanya bisa mendesah.

Kai... apa dia marah?

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

Di ufuk barat hutan Yamagami-sama, sang surya sudah mulai bersembunyi. Belum sepenuhnya sih, hanya sebagiannya saja. Cahaya-cahaya berwarna oranye mulai menguasai langit yang sebelumya berwarna biru cerah. Kapas-kapas di langit itu pun terkena imbas dari cahaya oranye itu.

Dengan malu-malu sang rembulan mulai mengintipi bumi dari balik awan. Di ikuti dengan beberapa bintang yang juga mulai mengikuti jejak sang bulan. Dan, disini lah Kai dan Sehun masih berjalan mulai meninggalkan hutan Yamagami-sama.

Kesunyian sedari tadi masih betah menyelimuti mereka. Entah siapa yang mengundang. Yang pasti sejak kejadian di bawah pohon tadi, kesunyian lebih mendominasi. Sehun sedikit jengkel mengetahui hal ini, rasanya ingin mengutuk kesunyian itu.

Tatapan yang sedari tadi di berikan untuk pijakan itu kini mulai di angkat. Menghadap ke arah youkai penyelamatnya. Seperti biasa, dan mungkin tidak akan berubah. Bahwa, Sehun akan selalu seperti anak ayam yang selalu mengikuti induknya dari belakang.

Sehun... Sehun ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa yang di rasakan oleh Kai. Apakah Kai masih marah kepadanya mengenai hal tadi?. Rasanya ingin bertanya, tapi, mendadak suara itu tertahan di kerongkongan.

Langkah Sehun pun terhenti.

Kai yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengikuti Sehun. berhenti. Beberapa langkah di depan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Apa Kai marah kepada ku?" pertanyaan di balas dengan pertanyaan.

Sehun kembali menunduk. Di balik poni-poninya itu tersirat wajah dengan penuh penyesalan. Ekspresi yang baru pertama kainya di tunjukkan oleh Sehun. Kai mendesah pelan, tungkainya di ajak untuk menghampiri Sehun. Tetap dengan adanya jarak yang memisahkan. Hanya antisipasi kalau sendainya Sehun menerjangnya seperti dulu.

Ukuran tubuh Sehun yang masih jauh di bawah Kai sukses membuat Kai berjongkok di hadapan Sehun. Kepalanya di dongakkan ke atas. Menghadap ke wajah Sehun –yang tengah menunduk- secara langsung. Tangan kanannya yang bebas kemudian menarik topeng kitsune yang di pakainya hingga terlepas. Kai membuka topengnya tanpa adanya perintah dari siapapun.

Semilir menyapa dua tubuh manusia dengan dimensi yang –tentu saja- berbeda. Rambut Sehun dan Kai melayang ke udara, tertiup semilir itu. Mengikuti arah perginya angin. Semerbak musim panas langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman.

"Hey... lihat aku." Itu suara Kai. Suara yang baru pertama kalinya di dengar oleh Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan. Indera pengelihatan Sehun pun mengikuti titahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat marah?" Tanya Kai.

Tatapan penuh kehangatan. Suara yang merdu seperti kicauan burung di pagi hari. Senyum yang tersirat di lekuk wajah itu. Jelas bukan mimik wajah yang sedang marah.

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku tidak marah kok."

"Tapi tadi..." Perkataan Sehun membuat otak cerdasnya mengikuti apa yang di alami Sehun seharian ini. Di mulai Kai yang mendadak diam. Hanya menjawab jika di beri pertanyaan. Itupun hanya di jawab dengan sangat singkat dan apa adanya. Ah, mengingat hal itu membuat Sehun kembali bersedih.

"Hanya karena aku mendadak pasif bukan berarti aku marah. Aku hanya terlalu senang kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Dari tahun ke tahun, kau selalu mendatangi hutan ini hanya demi diriku ini, mana mungkin aku bisa marah dengan hal seperti itu? Aku... sampai kapanpun tidak mungkin bisa marah kepadamu Sehun."

Jelas Kai panjang dan lebar. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar perkataan Kai yang seperti gerbong kereta itu. Kini, Sehun kembali terdiam. Dirinya seolah terkena amnesia. Bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

Kicauan jangkrik mengusik kesunyian itu sendiri. Sehun menatap Kai, dan Kai pun menatap Sehun. Kai dengan senyumnya dan Sehun dengan mimik yang entahlah air matanya sudah tergenang. Bukan air mata seperti perempuan yang tengah bersedih. Hanya air mata dengan rasa penuh kebahagiaan di setiap tetesnya.

"Oh iya, mengingat kau sudah mulai dewasa bagaimana kalau jalan kita di rubah?" ujar Kai masih dengan posisi jongkoknya.

"Di-di ubah?" tanya Sehun menuntut penjelasan lebih rinci.

Kai berdiri dari posisinya, mata Sehun mengikuti pergerakan Kai, "Um... mulai hari ini..." jari telunjuk di bentangkan ke wajah Sehun, "Kau, Oh Sehun, berjalanlah di sampingku jangan di belakangku lagi. Jujur, itu sedikit mengganggu tahu." Nada jahil terselip di akhir kalimat.

Mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya. Rasanya bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang tengah mengepungnya. Setiap oksigen yang di hirup seperti tengah membisikan kata-kata kebahagiaan. Anggukan antusias pun sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai.

Kai kembali tersenyum. Topeng itu di kenakan kembali, "Kalau begitu, ayo." Sehun mulai menuruti perkataannya tadi untuk berjalan di samping Kai.

Suara tawa di sisa perjalanan pulang sebagai teman tambahan di antara mereka. Wajah sumringah tak lekas pergi dari wajah Sehun.

Kebahagiaan tentu tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Sehun sekarang.

.

.

**oOoOoOo**

.

.

Malam harinya

Cahaya temaran bulan membentuk karya abstrak di lantai. Lentera di sudut ruangan melekuk-lekuk di balik kaca. Semua anggota keluarga yang ikut hadir di rumah Paman Sehun sudah jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Semua, kecuali Sehun. Senyum bodoh masih menempel di wajah Sehun.

Mengingat kejadian tadi sore sama saja dengan membuatnya berada di alam mimpi. Setiap kali menutup mata membuat Sehun mengingat kejadian tadi sore.

"Kai menyebalkan."

Sehun jadi tidak sabar untuk menjumpai Kai lagi esok hari.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**It's review timeee~ /tebar cofetti.**

**sukha1312 : **mending rasa penasarannya sampe ending aja gimana? Hahaha :v. Ini sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai dewasa XD.

**whirlwind27 : **Ini apdetnya lama gak? Kalau lama silahkan tendang saya wkwkwk XD. Ya, habisnya gimana? Kalau Sehun di tolong, Kai hilang dong pfftt XD. Ya begitulah mereka, harus nunggu momentum yang pas kalo mau skinship *ekh.

**MaknaEXO : **Tenang, sekarang masih aman. Kai belum bakal hilang di chapter kayak gini. Siapin hati aja kalo udah chap lima ke atas. Sewaktu-waktu saya bisa namatin ff ini #TawaJahat XD.

**SparKyuCuttieKyu : **Ah... masalah Sehun kuat atau enggak lihat aja nanti gimana Sehun ngehadaepin situasi itu bwahahaha XD. Yaa, begitulah nasib mereka. Masalahnya saya suka ff yang sad gitu. Jadi, tega sedikit gak papa kan ke KaiHun *Smirk /kicked.

**YunYuliHun : **Yaa, begitu deh~ biarin aja Sehun tumbuh biar tingginya sama kayak Kai, kan kalau kissing bisa gampang *Ekh. Itu karena Kai di beri mantra gitu, lebih detailnya nanti di jelasin di chapter berikutnya kok #Eak.

**Choi fai fai : **Umur Sehun berkembang setiap chapternya. Jadi gak mentok di umur tertentu doang kkk~. Oke,Ini udah lanjut walau ngaret lagi bwahahaha XD.

**Jeseey : **Sedikit demi sedikit udah mulai kenalan sama perasaan gitu. Tapi tetep ada batesnya, saya gak mau ngerusak moral anak SMP. Mungkin perasaan udah mantepnya pas SMA kekeke. Ah, maap ini gak apdet asap XD

**Phcxxi : **Tujuan awalnya saya emang pengen buat sedih ini ff nyahahaha! #TawaJahatLagi. KaiHun bersatu? Boleh,boleh, kalo kamu udah siap liat Kai hilang yaa xixixi :'D.

**Nagisa Kitagawa **: kalo gak di tutupin ntar gak ada yang ngira Kai itu youkai, kan kasihan X3. Oke, ini udah di lanjut.

**Daddykaimommysehun : **Jangankan kamu, saya yang bikin aja greget. gimana caranya bikin romance diantara mereka, sementara mereka gak bisa saling sentuh wkwkwkwk XD. Woke, ini sudah lanjut.

**Izz. Sweetcity : **adegan menuju TBC itu udah so sweet belum sih? Udah bisa masuk kategori romance belum? Soalnya saya sendiri bingung gimana caranya nyiptain adegan romantis diantara mereka wahahaha #Plak.

**Hena Zitao : **Okeee, ini sudah lanjut. I'm KaiHun Ship too~ XD.

**dia. luhane **: Kemudian saya ngakak lagi ngebaca review kamu bwahahaha :v. Kai emang item tapi gak sampe kayak arang kok~ XDD. Pantangan Kai juga tantangan buat saya, saya aja lagi muterin/? otak gimana caranya bikin adegan romantis sementara mereka gak boleh sentuh-menyentuh :'V.

**Kaishixun : **AAKKKK... demi apa~ aduh saya gak sejahat itu ngebiarin Kai jadi pedo! Nanti kalo di tangkep polisi gimana? Wkwkwk. Enggak kok, Kai udah segitu aja tingginya gak bakal ngecil XD. Yaaa di tunggu aja gimana mereka ngejalanin hidup mereka kekeke XD. Ah, do'ain aja romance bagi saya itu romance buat kamu juga /bhak.

**Sayakanoicine : **Okeee, ini sudah di lanjut yaaa~ XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Yo~ chingu apa kabar? Gimana chapter ini? udah romantis belum sih? Menurut saya ya.. kelabu deh. Romantis, enggak. Sedih, juga enggak wwkwkwk. Jujur mereka yang gak bisa saling sentuh bikin saya gak bisa tidur semalam suntuk. Bingung banget malah. Tapi, yaaa semoga udah bisa masuk kriteria romantis deh di chap ini #Eak /Lho kok maksa.**

**Duh ya, maap sedikit keterlambatan dalam meng-update fanfict yang satu ini. Ini semua karena saya lagi galau. Bukan karena tugas, bukan karena kesibukan, bukan karena ide cerita yang mentok, bukan juga karena terserang WeBe.**

**Tapi karena ff saya yang judulnya "Fiction Boy" itu kena acara 'bersih-bersih ffn'. Jadi waktu saya ngelanjutin setengah ff ini, saya iseng buka Gmail. Dan saya kaget pas tau Fiction Boy saya di hapus, dan berakhir dengan saya yang uring-uringan. Bahkan saya ngerasa, semakin ke bawah diksi saya di ff ini semakin hancur. **

**Ah, efek apes emang besar banget ternyata. Saya sampe nyepam di akun sosmed saya. Jadi, yang harusnya ini apdet hari Jum'at malah apdet hari ini. saya ngeri kena hapus lagi. Jadi, mungkin pas apdet saya harus lebih hati-hati lagi.**

**Di sisi lain kesel sama pihak Ffn, tapi di sisi lain ini salah saya juga. Kan peraturannya emang gak boleh buat ff berdasarkan orang asli di ffn, iya kan?. Dan pemikiran saya itu semakin buat saya galau tingkat dewa. **

**Ah, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh, udah lalu. Sekarang move on aja. Nanti rencananya saya bakal apdet yang judul Fiction Boy itu lagi. Tapi di ganti namanya, saya belum nemu nama yang pas. Jadi mungkin apdetnya bakal lama. Sekitar selesai lebaran. Chap lima dari "Summer" juga apdet selesai Lebaran. **

**Bisa aja sih apdet di bulan puasa, tapi saya mau fokus ke tugas-tugas akhir saya sama gak mau nambah dosa dulu selama puasa /ceritanya tobat sesaat/. **

**Tapi kalau seandainya ff saya di hapus lagi. Mungkin cerita saya bakal di pindah ke AO3. Atau mungkin saya pindah fandom, jadi nulis khusus Anime/Manga. Atau mungkin saya bener-bener berhenti jadi seorang penulis. Yaa, kita tunggu aja panah takdir milih yang mana. Saya cuma bisa nurut kalo gini. **

**Kebanyakan curcol sepertinya. Mending saya akhiri aja deh yak. **

**Dan, beribu-ribu ucapan terima kasih saya ucapkan ke kalian para reviewers, followers, dan favoriters. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti gaes. Thanks a lot everybodeeeyyy X333.**

**.**

**Oke, cukup sekian.**

**RnR juseyoo**

**.**

**See you next chapter.**

**.**

**Rein.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summer**

**.**

**.**

EXO © Themselves

HnME © Yuki Midorika

.

Warning!

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka ya..., mengandung unsur shounen-ai atau malexmale, Kai!seme dan Sehun!uke, pantang di balik-balik.

Oiya, cerita ini aku ambil dari anime movie sekaligus manga yang judulnya "Hotarubi no Mori E". Nah, jangan heran kalo kalian ngerasa ( pernah liat adegan yang ini/kayak kenal jalan ceritanya) ini emang saya ambil dari anime movie yang satu itu. Tapi, nanti pasti ada alur yang beda dari aslinya kok. Yaaa~ intinya sih gak seratus persen mirip fufufu XD

.

.

This is an KaiHun fiction.

.

KaixSehun.

.

.

* * *

Apakah kalian percaya dengan yang namanya legenda, mitos, atau hal-hal sejenisnya? Atau kalau kalian percaya akan hal seperti itu, apakah kalian pernah melihat makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam legenda atau mitos tersebut? Percayalah bahwa mereka akan dapat kau lihat di saat kau tidak mengharapkan mereka, di saat kau tak menyadarinya, atau bahkan terkadang hanya dapat kau rasakan di sekitar tubuh mu tapi kau tidak benar-benar melihatnya.

Aku ceritakan sebuah kepercayaan yang berkembang selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya di salah satu desa yang letaknya jauh sekali dari pusat kota Seoul. Kisah ini menceritakan tentang hutan Yamagami-sama di sisi lain Gunung Seongjisan. Yang konon katanya barang siapa yang menginjakkan kakinya ke hutan itu maka dirinya akan tersesat untuk selama-lamanya di hutan itu. Karena di dalam hutan yamagami-sama itu banyak terdapat youkai, entah siapa yang memulai gosip itu yang pasti pembicaraan yang mulanya dari satu mulut ke mulut itu sudah sangat terkenal sampai detik ini.

Akibat dari kepercayaan penduduk sekitar, meski gunung itu menjadi tempat wisata di musim gugur, meski sering di jelajahi oleh pendaki tetapi tidak ada yang mau datang ke hutan itu. Sehingga para pendaki yang sudah profesional membuat jalur baru, jalur yang menghindari hutan itu.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah.

Warna biru lazuardi membantai habis nirwana. Biru yang amat teramat bersih. Angin musim panas lagi-lagi menunjukkan keeksistensiannya, entah sudah yang keberapakalinya. Dedaunan yang hijau itu saling bersenggolan terkena semilir hangat musim panas. Fraksi dari pohon-pohon itu terlihat melayang ke udara beberapakali, barangkali pelakunya adalah angin.

Tak ada gunanya berdiam diri bagaikan pajangan di dalam rumah. Ini hari yang panas. Di dalam rumahpun tak ada bedanya dengan sauna. Sangat panas. Membuat tubuh mengalami dehidrasi lebih cepat. Sistem eksresipun rasanya bekerja dua kali lipat hari ini.

Dari selasar ruangan rumah Paman Sehun terdengar gelombang bunyi dari televisi -yang Sehun yakini tengah menetap di channel yang menyajikan berita kepada pemirsa setianya. Sehun sempat curi-curi dengar bahwa hari ini lebih baik berada di alam bebas daripada mengalami dehidrasi di dalam rumah.

Yah, alasan itulah yang menuntun tungkai Sehun untuk menyusuri hutan Yamagami-sama.

Satu.

Dua.

Satu.

Dua.

Dalam hati Sehun menghitung langkahnya sembari menatap angkasa yang sangat cerah. Secerah perasaannya saat ini. Garis horizontal di wajahnya terangkat, siapapun pasti mengetahui kalau itu merupakan sebuah manifestasi dari hatinya.

Sedikit alasan di tambah bumbu wajah yang memelas rupanya cara yang ampuh bagi Sehun untuk dapat keluar, menyapa dunia dengan segala isinya.

Kedua tangannya tak sanggup menutupi benda yang di pegangnya saat ini. Sebuah benda geometri berbentuk kubus yang memiliki perbedaan warna sebanyak enam warna. Orang awam mengenalnya dengan nama rubik.

Menurut Sehun hari ini _schedule_-nya dengan Kai cukup bermain dengan otak saja. Tidak perlu yang sampai menguras tenaga mengingat cuaca hari ini sangat panas.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelum dan sebelumnya. Sehun selalu mengunjungi hutan yang terkenal dengan cerita magisnya. Tidak ada rasa takut. Tidak mengenal rasa letih. Dan, tidak mengenal rasa bosan. Ah, atau memang Sehun yang menolak rasa bosan itu sendiri untuk menggelayuti pikirannya.

Saat ini di dalam hutan sana pasti ada seseorang yang tengah menunggunya dengan sabar. Di tempat yang sama dengan posisi yang sama.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung yang sangat merdu terdengar indra auditif Sehun dari ufuk barat ketika Sehun mulai memasuki hutan.

Sambutan selamat datang? Bisa jadi.

Atau mungkin, itu merupakan suara youkai yang sedang mengerjainya? Bisa jadi. Sehun terlalu malas walau hanya menengok ke sumber suara.

Takut-takut kalau wujudnya benar-benar menakutkan. Sehun hanya malas untuk membawa wujud youkai yang menyeramkan itu masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya nanti malam.

Butuh waktu sekitar kurang lebih dua menit untuk tiba di tempat yang acapkali menjadi tempat langganan mereka bertemu.

Gerbang hutan Yamagami-sama.

Senyuman bahagia tak bisa di pungkiri. Tungkaipun di ajak berlari untuk menghampiri.

Sosoknya yang sangat pendiam itu tengah duduk sambil menaikkan kaki kanan ke atas hingga dengkulnya mencium dada rata itu. Secara ekspansif, di mata Sehun sosoknya begitu sempurna dan mempesona.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya merambat sampai ke atas. Menuju ke kepala hingga akhirnya tampak di permukaan wajah. Kemudian, menjalar sampai ke kuping.

Semua pemikiran di telan bulat-bulat tatkala sampai di hadapan sang youkai. Itu bisa di pikirkan nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah kenangan apa yang akan Sehun dan Kai buat hari ini. Benda kubus yang di bawanya di simpan baik-baik di belakang tubuh. Sehun tidak ingin Kai bertanya-tanya di sepanjang jalan nanti.

"Ayo," ajaknya.

Tanpa harus di minta lagi, Sehun menyesuaikan tungkainya dengan Kai. Menembus puadai hijau hutan Yamagami-sama. Dengan lingkungan biotik dan abiotik yang menjadi saksi atas apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tertawakan di sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

.

"Jreng~ jreenngg~" unjuk rubik Sehun kepada Kai.

Rubik yang masih rata warnanya itu di tampilkan oleh Sehun di bawah rindangnya pohon. Bayangan awan tercetak abstraksi di rerumputan hijau. Kembali, angin berhembus membelah udara seolah ingin mengetahui pula apa yang di bawa Sehun kali ini.

"Apa itu?" sahutnya memperhatikan benda kubus itu, tak lama matanya di ajak beradu dengan mata sepia Sehun.

Senyum itu masih berkembang dengan sempurna di wajah, "hoo~ Ini? di sekolahku ini di sebut rubik."

"Rubik?"

"U'um... rubik, ini permainan mekanis yang membutuhkan perjuangan dan ketelitian untuk memainkannya."

Sehun meletakan salah satu rubik itu di atas rumput. Kemudian mulai memutarnya secara _random_. Warna-warnanya pun tercampur aduk tak menentu. Kai memperhatikan dengan seksama tanpa suara. Bunyi gesekan antara kotak yang satu dengan lainnya masih terdengar. Betapa telatennya tangan Sehun saat mengacaknya.

"Nah, Kai harus bisa menyamakan warnanya lagi ke tempat semula. Begitu caranya."

Sehun memberikan rubik yang telah di acak warnanya itu kepada Kai. Kai menerimanya. Memperhatikan sesaat, membolak-balikan rubik itu kemudian terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya sehun.

Satu helaan nafas terdengar, "kalian aneh ya? Kalau tahu mengembalikan warnanya kembali seperti semula kenapa harus di acak seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan aneh yang di kemukaan oleh makhluk astral. Untung saja Sehun masih waras untuk tidak menabrakan kepalanya ke pohon, atau mungkin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam danau di depan sana.

"Ahaha...itu," Sehun memutar otak mencari jawaban yang –pastinya- harus di pahami oleh Kai, "em... itulah letak permainan dalam rubik ini, Kai. kau harus menggunakan keintelektualitas mu. Kalau begitu akan kutunjukan caranya."

Sehun mengambil rubik satu lagi yang sempat terabaikan sesaat tadi. Kemudian mulai mengacaknya. Setelah selesai Sehun menghentikan gerakannya, mengangkatnya ke udara, "lihat dan perhatikan ya."

Srak.

Srek.

Srak.

Desiran antara kotak yang satu dengan yang lainnya terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran. Secepat kilat Sehun mencoba membongkar dan mengembalikan warna itu menjadi utuh kembali. Visualisasi dan otaknya di ajak kerjasama untuk memfokuskan ke arah rubik yang sedang di mainkannya.

Ah ya, ingatkan Sehun untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Luhan karena sudah mau bersabar mengajarkan permainan ini kepadanya. Mungkin sehabis liburan nanti Sehun akan menghadiahi Luhan satu cup bubble tea secara cuma-cuma.

Satu menit lewat duapuluh tiga detik. Waktu yang di capai Sehun dalam menyelesaikan rubik tersebut, "dan begitulah cara bermainnya. Kalau begitu sekarang giliran mu?"

Hening sesaat, "oi bocah, a-apa maksudmu dengan giliran ku? Kau bermain terlalu cepat yang terdengar di telinga ku hanya suara srak-srek-srak-srek saja tahu."

Sehun terdiam, ekspresi yang di gunakan Kai membuat Sehun teringat saat Sehun pertama kalinya di ajari oleh Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun tertawa, padahal Sehun hanya bercanda mengatakannya tadi.

"Ahahaha... bercanda, kalau beitu ayo! Akan ku ajari bagaimana cara bermain rubik ini."

Kai mendengus menahan sebal, sementara Sehun hanya mampu mengeluarkan simbol peace pada tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Warna awan di langit tampak seperti orange dan kuning yang sedang di gradiasi. Begitu elok dan memukau bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sang surya juga sudah tampak mulai mengumpat di ufuk barat. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak cahaya keemasan di bumi, menyoroti hampir seluruh wilayah hutan Yamagami-sama.

Adikara dari hutan Yamagami-sama tampak semakin indah di jam-jam seperti ini. Dan, Sehun menyukainya. Langkahnya pun sengaja di perlambat sedikit.

Satu tarikan oksigen di ambil, kemudian di keluarkan dalam bentuk karbon dioksida.

Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan kalau hari ini waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Secepat ketika angin berhembus membelainya. Yah, ternyata istilah waktu akan cepat berlalu ketika kita melakukan suatu hal yang kita sukai itu ternyata bukan bualan semata saja.

Istilah itu memang benar. Dan, Sehun tengah merasakannya.

"Jadi..." sebuah suara mengusik pemikirannya.

"Hmm."

"Kau mahir bermain rubik ini sejak kapan?" tanya Kai setelah sekian lama kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Pertanyaan yang bagus. Mata Sehun di palingkan ke atas. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat kapan dia mulai berlatih bermain rubik, "sejak... sejak... satu bulan lalu kalau tidak salah."

"Oh, kau belajar sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, aku di ajari."

"Oleh siapa?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja tidak biasanya Kai bertanya sebanyak ini, "oleh Luhan, teman sekelas ku."

"Begitu...ya."

Sehun diam, hanya anggukan sebagai tanda menyetujui perkataan Kai.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di gerbang hutan Yamagami-sama. Ah, gerbang menuju jalan keluar yang sekaligus menjadi gerbang pembatas antara mereka rupanya.

Sehun menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya masih mampu di hitung dengan jari. Sementara, Kai hanya mengamati dari gerbang sekaligus di puncak anak tangga.

Sebelum Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah Pamannya, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah Kai. Kedua rubiknya di angkat setinggi pinggul, untuk sesaat Sehun diam mengamati kedua rubik itu. Sebuah senyuman tepatri.

"Ini, ambilah punya ku," tanpa permisi Sehun langsung melemparkan rubiknya ke arah Kai. Beruntung bagi Kai langsung menangkapnya karena gerak refleksnya sangat bagus.

"Latihlah terus kemampuanmu yaa, tahun depan kau harus sudah bisa."

Kini bertukar adegan, Kai sekarang malah terdiam. Meratapi rubik yang kini di pegang oleh tangan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong," Akhir Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Tunggu Sehun! apa tidak apa-apa. Ini kan punya mu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku bisa minta ke Luhan lagi."

"Annyeong Kai~" kali ini tubuh Sehun sudah berlari, menghilang dari pandangan Kai. Tubuhnya hilang termakan pekatnya tanaman-tanaman liar di luar hutan Yamagami-sama.

Di balik topeng Kai tersenyum sembari memegang erat rubik itu, "gomawo Sehun," ucapnya. Sesaat kemudian, angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dari arah barat daya. Satu detik kemudian dirinya ikut mengilang mengikuti semilir musim panas di sore hari.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Selamat pagi, Kai~ hehe," ucap Sehun di pagi itu. Kai hanya mengangguk ke arah Sehun kemudian lagi, lagi, dan lagi mengajak Sehun untuk menyusuri hutan Yamagami-sama, "ayo."

Di sepanjang jalan Kai tak henti-hentinya bertanya tentang apa yang di bawa Sehun hari ini. Sehun membawa sebuah benang yang sudah di bundel dalam kayu, di tambah lagi dengan benda berbentuk aneh yang di bawa oleh tangan kanan Sehun.

Bentuknya aneh, dua batang itu ditumpukan. Yang lebih pendek menjadi tumpuan yang panjang. Kemudian, ada sebuah kain, kertas atau apalah itu namaya melindungi kayu yang membentuk huruf T dengan sedikit pucuk di atasnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa sebuah ekor yang sepertinya menempel pada ujung benda itu.

Pikiran Kai masih di penuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan tetapi sedaritadi Sehun hanya menjawabnya 'nanti saja, akan ku ajari mainnya di tempat biasa.'

Mengalah itu sudah mutlak kalau begini.

Alih-alih berbicara, Sehun pasti akan diam seribu bahasa jika Kai masih menanyakan apa yang Sehun bawa. Dalam diam Kai mendengus.

.

.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali anginnya sangat mendukung," ujar Sehun ketika sudah sampai. Senyuman kebahagiaan di tambah guratan-guratan yang lebih dari biasanya itu membuat mata Kai seolah di kunci secara utopia pada suatu objek. Sehun.

"Kai, kami biasa menyebut mainan ini dengan nama layang-layang."

"Layang-layang?" ulang Kai.

"U'm... bedahalnya dengan rubik kemarin, cara bermain layang-layang ini lebih mudah."

Kai masih diam memperhatikan tatkala Sehun mulai mengulurkan benang yang sudah di pintal. Sebelumnya, Sehun memeriksa layang-laang itu terlebih dahulu. Memastikan apakah ada yang sobek, patah, atau gangguan-gangguan kecil yang nantinya bisa menggagalkan acara menerbangkan layang-layang.

Merasa tidak ada yang anomali pada layang-layang Sehun. Sehun mulai memegang layang-layang itu kemudian meminta Kai untuk memegangnya, "Kai, pegang ini ya... lalu mundurlah beberapa langkah."

Kai memegang ke dua sisi layang-layang itu, "seperti ini?" tanyanya. Takut-takut kalau salah pegang nanti layangannya rusak kemudian gagalah acara mereka hari ini, "ah ya... kemudian mundurlah beberapa langkah," celetuk Sehun kemudian.

Kai menurut, di pegangnya layang-layang itu tepat setinggi dada Kai. Kemudian tungkai kakinya yang jenjang di ajak mundur. Sementara Sehun memperhatikan langkah Kai sambil mengulurkan lagi benangnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ah, ya cukup. Saat aku bilang lepas, maka lepaskan ya. Siap?" ujar Sehun lagi. Kai mengangguk, menandakan dirinya paham mengenai perintah Sehun. Hanya tinggal menunggu perintah Sehun untuk melepaskan layang-layangnya.

Sehun diam sejenak mengamati angin sekitar, "Lepas!" lukasnya. Kai pun langsung melepaskan layangan itu. Layangannya terombang-ambing sejenak sesaat ketika Kai melepaskan layangannya. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian layangannya itu konstan berdiri kokoh di udara. Sambil melawan arus angin yang tengah berkeliaran.

Kai dan Sehun sontak langsung melihat ke udara. Sehun yang wajahnya di penuhi dengan senyuman kebanggaan tampak sangat menikmati layang-layangnya yang tengah berada di bawah kendali tangannya. Kai hanya diam di balik topeng _kitsune_nya.

Sehun yang menyadarinya langsung menghampiri Kai lalu memberikan benang layang-layang itu kepada Kai sembari tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan 'ambil ini Kai'. Kai terdiam sesaat sebelum lengan kirinya menerima benang itu.

Tarik.

Ulur.

Tarik.

Kemudian, di ulurkan kembali.

Benar kata Sehun bahwa bermain layang-layang begitu mudah.

Yah, andaikan hidup juga semudah bermain layang-layang. Kau hanya perlu mengulur ketika harus mengulur. Kemudian, menarik ketika harus menarik. Bagi Kai hidupnya tidak semudah bermain layang-layang. Justru, hidupnya bagaikan permainan rubik. Begitu rumit dan mutlak.

Di balik topeng, Kai melirik Sehun yang masih tersenyum tatkala melihatnya menarik-ulurkan layangannya.

Andaikan Sehun tahu masa lalu Kai.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi gradiasi awan oranye dan kuning menjenguk hutan Yamagami-sama. Bias-bias cahaya tampak terpantul dari sang mentari yang mulai memudarkan kehadirannya, di gantikan oleh satelit alami bumi. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aktivitas di hutan Yamagami-sama berakhir begitu saja.

Malam harilah baru hutan Yamagami-sama mengalami yang namaya kehidupan. Well, meski yang menempati bukanlah manusia sih.

Semilir angin sore tampak membelai sosok Kai dan Sehun secara bersamaan ketika mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan.

Layang-layang yang sudah menjalankan dengan baik tugasnya tadi, kini tersimpan baik di balik punggung Sehun dan di pegang erat oleh kedua tangan Sehun. Empat tungkai itu tidak seirama ketika berjalan, tetapi sama-sama mengarah ke jalan yang sama untuk di lalui.

Pemandangan sore hari masih di nikamati Sehun di perjalanan. Tetapi tak lama acara memandangi sore hari itu terhenti ketika Kai berhenti berjalan. Dan, Sehun baru menyadarinya ketika sekitar lima langkah berjalan.

Sehun terdiam melihat Kai yang tengah berhenti karena dua pasang kupu-kupu menyergapnya ketika berjalan. Kemudian, Kai membuka topengnya.

Di bawah rengkuhan cahaya sore hari di hutan Yamagami-sama, Sehun melihatnya. Sebuah senyuman penuh kedamaian di setiap lengkungannya. Senyum yang langsung menyapa visualisasi Sehun saat Kai membuka topengnya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa pekan kemudian.

Tampak Sehun yang tengah berbaring di ruang tengah rumah paman Sehun. Sebuah kipas angin yang terbuat dari tangan di genggamnya sedari tadi tanpa ada niatan untuk di gunakan.

Memang hari ini Sehun tidak pergi ke hutan karena dirinya harus berkemas. Mengingat masa liburan musim panasnya akan segera berakhir. Sehun tidak mau sampai tertinggal pelajaran hanya karena tertahan di sini dan terus teringat sosok youkai hutan Yamagami-sama.

Pandangannya di tujukan ke langit-langit rumah pamannya. Terdapat garis-garis abstrak di atap itu. Wajar, karena atapnya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah di beri cairan anti rayap dan cairan kimia agar terus mengkilap.

Di pikirannya masih terbayang senyuman Kai tempo lalu. Begitu teduh dan penuh arti. Oh, andai Sehun dapat mengartikan senyuman itu. Pastilah Sehun tidak harus uring-uringan seperti ini.

Bagaikan seekor lalat yang terjerat jaring laba-laba, sepertinya Sehun sudah terperangkap dalam jaring Kai yang tak kasat oleh mata. Ah, atau barangkali hutan Yamagami-sama, Kai, dan para youkai lainnya berkerja sama memberi mantra agar Sehun tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Kai.

Tapi, itu terlalu imajinatif dan tabu. Alias tidak mungkin.

Waktu mereka terlalu berharga untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini.

Oh... atau memang Sehun sudah terjerat dengan sendirinya ke dalam pesona Kai. Sebuah tali jeratan itu sialnya tak mau lepas dari Sehun.

Tali jeratan yang biasanya oang sebut dengan nama perasaan suka.

Sadar apa yang di pikirkannya barusan Sehun langsung membulatkan matanya lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kipasnya tanpa perasaan. Kibasannya terlalu kencang sehingga, poni-poni Sehun terurai tak beraturan dan terjuntai ke lantai. Kemudian, Sehun membiarkan kipas itu menutupi wajahnya.

Secara samar Sehun dapat medengar suara derap langkah yang sepertinya mencoba menghampirinya. Sehun pura-pura tertidur tidak mendengarkan. Pradugaannya itu pamannya.

"Ho... Sehun ayo kemari, paman membawa semangka segar untuk mu."

Benarkan pradugaan Sehun.

"Nde."

Sehun bangun dari acara berbaringnya. Menghampiri paman Sehun yang sudah menyantap semangka itu duluan di teras rumahnya.

Sehun mengambil satu buah semangka yang berwarna merah darah. Benar-benar segar, makanan yang cocok di konsumsi pada musim panas seperti ini.

Satu gigitan tergigit. Mulut mulai melaksanakan tugas mekanisnya. Mengunyah. Satu rasa langsung menyelimuti permukaan lidah. Manis. Biarkan sisanya semangka itu di produksi secara kimiawi di dalam tubuh.

"Panas ya," Ujar paman Sehun di sela kunyahan semangkanya. Tatapanya masih lurus ke depan. Meski demikian, Sehun tahu pamannya sedang membuka percakapan ringan.

Mengusir hawa kecanggungan mungkin.

"Ah iya, sangat panas di sini," Jawab Sehun sebelum mengunyah kembali semangkanya.

"Ah, kalau begini musim dingin pasti sangat dingin. Yamagami-sama sekalipun mungkin bisa membeku nantinya," celetuk paman Sehun yang tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Sehun. Satu arah pandangnya. Halaman di depan mata.

"Beku?" Sehun menjeda makannya. Tampak berpikir.

"Ya, begitulah. Daerah ini terletak di antara pegunungan dan laut, sehingga perbedaan musim panas dan dinginnnya sangat besar."

Merah legamnya semangka di perhatikan dengan seksama. Tatapan yang menunjukkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di dalam pikiran. Membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya musim dingin di sini nantinya.

Apakah _dia_ akan baik-baik saja?

Sebuah ide terlintas sesaat di rongga pikiran, "Em... Paman?"

.

.

.

.

Matahari nampak menempati singgasananya di langit. Suara-suara khas binatang hutan samar terdengar oleh indra pendengaran. Tak nampak, hanya menunjukkan keesksistensiannya melalui gelombang bunyi. Hikuk-pikuk hutan Yamagami-sama ternyata tidak ada bedanya dengan hutan-hutan yang lain.

Sebuah kain panjang berwarna merah tampak terlipat sangat baik dengan plastik transparan yang membalutinya. Terdiam beberapa detik untuk memahami apa yang terjadi. Kai hanya mampu menatap kain itu dalam diam.

"Ini...?" tanya Kai.

"Itu syall, gunakan baik-baik saat musim dingin tiba ya," akhir katanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tidak pernah berubah.

Tidak, Kai tahu. Sangat tahu malah kalau ini adalah syall. Yang dimaksud dari pertanyaannya adalah mengapa Sehun memberikan syall itu padanya. Apa maksudnya?

Sehun membuat ini semua menjadi sulit. Sulit bagi Kai untuk melihatnya pergi.

"Ha... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya~ annyeong Kai,"

Ah, kata itu lagi. Sebuah kata yang biasa di ucapkan tetapi sukar di jalankan. Kata perpisahan.

Mulutnya hendak terbuka menanyakan, tahun depan Sehun akan kembali lagi kan?

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan lagi~," ujarnya melambaikan tangan kanan ke udara seraya melangkahkan tungkai putihnya meninggalkan dirinya dan hutan Yamagami-sama.

"Ah, nde."

.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian.

Hari demi hari berlalu, begitu pun dengan musim. Musim telah terganti dari waktu ke waktu. Musim semi, musim gugur, musim dingin. Semua telah terlewati dengan sendirinya.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa jam, menit, bahkan detik yang terlewati untuk dapat saling berjumpa lagi. Soal manis-pahitnya hari lupakan dahulu. Yang terpenting sekarang bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di sini. Hutan Yamagami-sama.

"Sudah besar ya?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau mau aku jadi anak kecil terus?"

"Hahaha... ayo."

Seperti biasa, sedikit gurauan kecil tersirat acapkali pembicaraan mereka tersirat.

Dua tungkai menjadi empat.

Dua lengan menjadi empat.

Sayangnya, dua hati belum dapat menjadi satu. Sebuah dimensi utopia yang menjadi pemicu dua hati itu sukar menjadi satu.

Lihat? Bukankah hidup begitu sayang kepada mereka hingga menjadi satu pun rasanya tabu. Bak mengharap bumi tidak memiliki gravitasi. Begitu—bahkan sangat mustahil.

Dua insan bercengkrama di pinggir danau. Beruntung hari ini awan putih itu menjadi perisai dari sinar ultraviolet sang surya. Begitu banyak hingga seperti gula-gula kapas yang melayang-layang di tengah siang bolong.

"Sekarang sudah SMA ya?"

"Yeah... begitu lah."

"Tidak mencoba berlari ke arah ku lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah kapok di pukul oleh mu," balas Sehun seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kai terkekeh di balik topeng rubahnya.

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan ke nirwana yang sepertinya sedang bersahabat dengannya. Tidak begitu panas. Di langit tampak awan-awan itu saling balap-membalap satu sama lainnya untuk mengitari bumi.

"Aku... sudah tidak sabar menantinya. Selepas SMA ini aku akan pindah kesini lalu mencari pekerjaan di sini—" Sehun masih setia menatap langit, Kai terdiam memperhatikan Sehun berbicara, "—dan saat itu tiba, kita akan selalu bersama. Entah itu musim semi, musim gugur, bahkan musim dingin sekalipun. Kita akan bersama, kan?"

Iya, Sehun yakin tiga tahun lagi mereka akan selalu bersama. Melewati hari-hari yang biasanya sendiri dengan canda tawa bersama. Tanpa perlu khawatir jarak dan waktu yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Sorotan mata yang di berikan Sehun kepada Kai begitu mengebu-ngebu. Sorotan mata anak polos yang menginginkan sebuah barang yang tidak pernah di milikinya. Kai bingung harus menjawabnya dengan apa.

Tentu inginnya Kai juga seperti itu, tapi...

"Sehun."

Ini bukan jalan takdir Sehun.

"Izinkan aku bercerita... mengenai diriku."

Karena, sampai kapanpun mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil bersama. Walau hanya duapuluh empat jam sekalipun.

"Aku ini bukan Youkai—" kini mata uang koin terbalik, Sehun kini terdiam seribu bahasa, "—tapi aku bukan manusia lagi," Kai menegakkan posisi duduknya pertanda mulai serius.

Tidak ada suara berarti mendengarkan, "Aku dulu pernah menjadi manusia. Saat bayi, aku di tinggalkan oleh kedua orang tua ku di hutan Yamagami-sama seorang diri. Saat itu aku tidak berdaya, karenanya aku hanya bisa menangis. Seolah-olah memanggil orang tuaku untuk kembali."

"Para Youkai di sini bercerita aku menangis tanpa henti. Seharusnya aku mati saat itu tapi... Yamagami-sama memberiku mantra sehingga aku bisa terus hidup. Aku... kini tak ada bedanya dengan arwah penasaran."

Pandangan Kai di alihkan ke arah Sehun yang tengah memperhatikannya. Tatapan Sehun bagaikan orang yang kagum sekaligus tidak percaya. Kagum Kai dulunya sama sepertinya, dan tidak percaya ada cerita seperti ini. karena, biasanya Sehun hanya mempercayai cerita seperti ini sebagai bagian dari dongeng pengantar tidur belaka.

"Sehun, tidak apa kalau kau ingin melupakanku—" tangan kiri Kai di angkat setara dengan bahu, "—karena tubuh yang bertahan dengan mantra, sangat rapuh. Jika aku tersentuh oleh manusia, mantranya akan rusak dan aku akan menghilang."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang Youkai, "Maka dari itu Sehun, tidak apa kalau kau ingin melupakan aku. Karena, tubuh ini—"

"Akan menghilang jika di sentuh—" jeda, "seperti salju saja, ya?" celetuk Sehun mengabaikan kata-kata yang ingin di utarakan Kai.

Tubuh Kai tersentak mendengarnya. Tatapan mata di balik topeng di layangkan ke lawan bicara, "Hei, Kai... apakah kau tau berapa banyak waktuku yang terbuang untuk memikirkan mu?"

"Musim dingin, musim semi, musim gugur... selalu... aku selalu memikirkan mu," tatapan yang sebelumnya di layangkan ke langit kini berpindah ke arah Kai. Sehun tahu persis cepat atau lambat perpisahan akan terjadi, maka dari itu, "Jangan lupakan aku ya Kai, Jangan pernah melupakan... semua tentang ku, ya."

Tidak, bukan maksud Sehun untuk menjadi naïf. Bukan seperti itu. Perpisahan itu pasti. Toh, semua ini serba sepasang bukan?. Layaknya Matahari dan bulan, perempuan dan laki-laki, kanan dan kiri, atas dan bawah, kalau begitu kalau ada pertemuan maka akan ada perpisahan.

Itu hukum absolut kehidupan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Tak seorangpun. Meski sesungguhnya sangat ingin.

Maka itu, biarkan Sehun menikmati hari-harinya bersama Kai.

Sebelum perpisahan merenggut semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan Review

**daddykaimommysehun** : Enggak kok, Sehun cuma kena MCL itu lhoo cidera di ligamen lutut. Gak berbahaya, cuma penderitanya gak boleh beraktivitas berlebih. Kalau berlebihan ntar cideranya makin parah. Gak bahaya kan? Fufufu. Ah, Sehun emang udah lucu dari lahir XD /taboked.

**Whirlwind27 **: Kai emang gak peka hajar aja diaaa wkwkwkwk /di lempar pisau. Gak, Kai gak boleh keluar hutan. Ntar kalau ada yang gak sengaja nyentuh Kai gimana? Kai bisa hilang dong? TwT. Ini namanya pengorbanan uke ngejenguk seme pffttt~ XD.

**Auliavp** : Waahhh... makasih pujiannya, saya jadi terhura XD. Tapi cerita aslinya bukan punya saya, saya cuma ngerombak disana-sini (T.T). suka gak yaa? Haha, disini udah di jelasin sedikit demi sedikit perasaan Kai, tapi tenang...chap depan di jelasin lebih rinci kok ^.^

**Choi faifai** : wahaha... Kalau udah SMA di ajak janjian, terus nge-date berdua khekhekhe XD, iyaa maap yak ada beberapa hal yang gak bisa di tinggal gitu aja. Lagian saya tipe orang yang lama kalau soal bikin ff XD /tendang.

**Kaihun520** : Waahhh... iya makasih semangatnya, hwaiting ^.^9. Iyaa, gak papa~ selamat datang di dunia fantasi saya yaa XD /apaansih.

**dia. luhane** : ya ampun kamuuu hahaha... fantasi mu kejauhaaannn X3. Namanya juga hidup, selalu ada rintangan dimana-mana #eak. Duh, perasaan nyeseknya di tahan dulu yaaa... ini belum end kok XD /teleport.

**izz. sweetcity** : iya adegan jongkok itu emang gak ada, saya yang nambahin sendiri /taboked. Hnggg... kalo Sehun nyuapin mulut ke mulut ntar malah french kiss dong? May...Gatt O.O #jdukk. Ah, nggg... maap baru bisa apdet sekarang sebelum puasa saya bener-bener gak bisa nyentuh laptop, negtiknya pun lama -,- #bow.

**Zhitha. Angel** : Waahhh... tha kamu review banyak, saya jadi terhura #plak. Btw, maap aku gak bisa bales semua, yang pasti serius mulut ini gak bisa berhenti ketawa baca review dari kamu XD . iya, itu gunanya sahabat, hadir saat di butuhkan #eeaaakkk. Ah makasih review beruntunnya yaaa XDDD.

**Jeseey** : Ini udah gede kok. Di chap ini Sehun udah SMA kaaannn? Haha, tenang udah saatnya kita serius masalah perasaan dari sini /yaterus. Iya, mereka gak bisa saling sentuh. Kenyataan emang menyakitkan X3 /di tamvar.

.

**A/N** : Haahhh... Akhirnya chapter 5 selesaaaiiii teheeee~. Masih ada yang inget sama ff yang satu ini? yep, ini lho yang kisah romansa manusia sama youkai #plak. Gimana? Gimana? Masih kurang greget yaa? Haha, maaf soalnya saya kalau menuntaskan ff itu gak satu hari langsung selesai butuh satu minggu lebih bagi saya untuk menyelesaikan ff ckckckck /di tendang.

Ah, iya... maaf ya telat apdet. Bulan puasa ternyata masih banyak tugas-tugas yang numpuk. Well, saya tahu tugas seharusnya gak boleh jadi penghalang bagi saya untuk berkreativitas. Karena menulis dan membuat cerita itu pilihan bukan paksaan.

Tapi yaaa sekali lagi maap, namanya juga prioritas saya gak bisa nyuekin tugas gitu aja. Yaa pokoknya gitu laah yak XD.

Oh... satu lagi, terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan ff ini... yaa andai kata, ayah saya Sooman, pasti saya udah kirimin anak-anak EXO ke rumah kalian :'D. Yang follow dan favo jugaa makasih yaaa...

Makasih juga buat **Zhitha. Angel **yang udah mau berkenan menjumpai saya lewat PM, dan sukses bikin saya galau di sore hari padahal minggu-minggu itu saya masih ujian. Makasih lho Tha :'D

Dan, satu lagi makasih juga buat **Boyce Avenue **yang mau menemani saya membuat ff ini lewat salah satu covernya yang berjudul A Thousand Miles, berkat cover mereka yang satu itu otak saya jadi bisa berimajinasi hahaha #Gakjelas #abaikan.

dan maaf juga kalau ada typo yang lolos dari mata saya oke ^^

.

.

Yep, Sekian dari saya.

.

RnR juseyoo~

.

Salam,

Rein.


End file.
